


Caught

by odaatlover



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sylena, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Syd walks in on Elena masturbating, which leads to a major step in their relationship.





	1. Let's Talk About Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This was written a while back and I refer to Syd as a 'girl' a lot (because at the time, in season 2, Elena referred to Syd as her 'girlfriend'). So keep that in mind if you decide to read this fic. Thanks!

_Knock knock knock_

Penelope set down her textbook and walked over to the front door. When she opened it, her eyes met Syd's.

“Oh, hey Syd. Come on in.”

Syd walked into the living room before Penelope shut the door behind them.

“Elena didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

“It wasn’t planned. We had been texting all day and suddenly she just stopped responding to me. I was worried that something might have happened to her, so I took the bus over here to check in.”

Penelope scrunched her eyebrows. “Wait, you took a bus all the way over here because Elena stopped texting you?”

Syd nodded their head. “Yes ma’am.”

“Well, I can assure you that Elena is okay,” Penelope said with a reassuring smile. “She’s been in her room working on some homework for the past couple of hours.”

Syd just stared at her and nodded, still worried that their girlfriend wasn’t okay. They had been texting non-stop for weeks, so it was unlike Elena to just stop responding. Penelope saw that her words didn’t help reassure her daughter’s girlfriend at all.

“You can go in her room and check on her if you want.”

“Thanks Ms. Alvarez,” Syd said before briskly walking down the hall.

Penelope shook her head as she watched the girl. _“Teenagers,”_ she huffed out amusedly before sitting back down at the table to continue her studies.

As Syd approached Elena’s room, they raised their fist to knock on the closed door, but stopped before making contact. They heard some strange noises coming from the room. Curious, they pressed their ear against the door to listen better. They heard grunts and other noises that sounded like a struggle.

“Elena!” Syd yelled worriedly as they pushed the door open. “Are you o-“ they stopped mid-sentence as they stared wide eyed at their girlfriend, who was frozen on her bed with her laptop on her chest and her hand down her pants.

After a couple of seconds, Elena’s mind had finally registered what was happening. 

“Syd!” She quickly sat up, buttoned up her pants, and slammed the laptop shut all in one motion before burying her face in her hands, wishing that she could just fade away into nothing.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Syd stuttered, still shocked by what they had just witnessed. They shook their head in an attempt to gain their composure. “I shouldn’t have barged into your room without knocking, but I heard some noises coming from here and thought that you were in some kind of trouble. Clearly I was wrong, and those weren’t sounds of you being attacked by someone.”

Elena groaned, her head still buried in her hands.

Syd could see that they were making their girlfriend unbelievably uncomfortable. “Right, uh, I’m just gonna go,” they said as they pointed to the door over their shoulder with their thumb. They turned around and rushed out, shutting the door behind them. When they got to the end of the hall, they stopped.

 _“Stupid, stupid, stupid,”_ they hissed to themself as they hit their palm to their forehead in rhythm to the words. They turned around and stared at Elena’s door, replaying what had happened in their mind. They let out a deep sigh, and slowly walked back to the door. Reaching out for the handle, they froze, hesitating for a second before grabbing the knob and opening the door. 

They softly shut the door behind them, then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Elena, who still had her head buried in her hands. The two girls sat there silently for what seemed like hours.

“I was going to walk away and pretend like nothing happened, but then I really thought about it, and I think we should talk about it,” Syd said as they stared at the floor.

Elena lifted her head from her hands. Her face was red and her eyes were watery. She looked at her girlfriend. “Are you sure we can’t just pretend like the last five minutes never happened?”

Syd turned their head to look at their girlfriend. “We could,” they said softly, “If you really want to. But talking about this could be a good thing. There’s already so much stigma with female masturbation, and I think it would be really cool if we were able to break that. Even if it’s something as little as just talking to each other about it.”

Elena looked at them thoughtfully. They were right. This kind of stuff was extremely taboo. It was perfectly normal to talk about boys masturbating. Hell, they’re even comfortable enough to joke about it with each other without it being weird. But when it came to girls, the topic went undiscussed. She nodded her head.

“You’re right. Nobody ever talks about it, and it’s completely sexist.” She folded her arms over her chest.

“Exactly. Plus, I want to be able to talk to you about everything…even the embarrassing stuff.”

Elena softened her face. “Me too.” She looked down at the floor as she picked at her fingernails. “I’m sorry I got so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be sorry for that. It was an embarrassing situation. You weren’t expecting anyone to walk in, and I wasn’t expecting to see you…uh, you know…touching yourself. But it happened.”

Elena nodded, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Has your mom ever talked to you about it?” Syd asked.

“Not about masturbation, but she did catch me watching porn one time.”

Syd’s jaw dropped as they stared at Elena. 

“Well, she didn’t catch me actually watching it,” Elena continued, “But she found it on Alex’s laptop, where I accidentally left it up. She thought it was him who was watching it, but found out it was me. So we talked about it and I admitted to watching it. That was actually when I came out to her.”

“That’s an interesting way to come out to your mom.”

“Well, my mom thought that Josh and I were having sex and she gave me this whole lecture about love and waiting for the right time. So I confessed to her that I liked girls. Plus, the porn I was watching was a threesome video and I think she was a little confused about that. I was trying to see if I liked boys as well as girls. Turns out I just like girls.”

“Oh.” Syd lowered their head.

“And non-binary people!” Elena quickly added after noticing she had hurt Syd’s feelings.

“Really?”

“Of course! I mean, we wouldn’t be together if I didn’t.”

Syd grinned at their girlfriend. “I guess that’s true.”

“Yep, I love all vagina owners.”

As soon as the words had left Elena’s mouth, she instantly regretted it. When she noticed Syd’s face turn red, she knew she had made things awkward. So she quickly continued with the previous subject. “But yeah, as far as actually talking about masturbation, my mom has never discussed it with me.”

“Yeah, my parents haven’t either,” Syd said. “My mom still gives me safe sex talks every once in a while telling me to make sure I use condoms if I’m having sex, even though she knows I like girls. I think she thinks it’s a phase.”

“That’s so lame!” Elena said angrily. She tilted her head. “Actually, now that I think about it my mom has only given me the sex talk about boys. Since coming out to her she hasn’t said anything else to me about how to have safe sex with girls.” She shook her head. “But honestly, after how awkward our last talk was, I’m not so sure I’m complaining about that.”

“I just wish it wasn’t so weird,” Syd blurted out angrily. “I want it to be as easy to talk about as straight sex. And I want female masturbation to be as easy to talk about as male masturbation. I just want equality all around!”

Elena had never seen Syd speak so passionately about something. “I know what you mean,” She said sympathetically. “I do too. But at least we’re comfortable talking with each other about it.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

The girls sat quietly on the bed, nodding their heads. Elena perked up as an idea hit her.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea! What if we start a petition at my school to have an LGBTQ safe-sex seminar?”

Syd nodded their head energetically. “Yeah! That’s a great idea!”

“Then we could go together and we wouldn’t be so clueless!”

Syd tilted their head in confusion. “But I don’t go to your school, so how would I be able to go to the seminar?”

Elena’s head dropped. “Oh, right. I forgot. Well, maybe we could make it a public thing. Like any kid could attend.”

“That would be great and all, but do you think your school would go for that? I mean, it _is_ a Catholic school.”

“They approved the GSA,” Elena pointed out.

“Right, but a Gay-Straight Alliance and a seminar on how to have safe same-sex sex are two completely different things. One is about anti-bullying and promoting a safe space for everyone, and the other is about actually teaching students how to have what some of the church considers,” Syd raised their hands to make air quotes, _“unnatural sex.”_ They lowered their hands back onto their lap. “I’m not so sure the parents would go for that.”

Elena let out a sigh. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“What if we try to find a public one? Maybe something that’s sponsored by PFLAG? This is LA after all. There has to be _something_ for LGBTQ youth to learn about safe sex. And that way we could go together.”

“That’s a great idea! Worst case scenario, we don’t find something and we can maybe start our own public one.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Cool.”

The girls nodded in agreement for a few seconds before getting quiet. Elena looked around her room trying to find something to talk about, then noticed her laptop on the corner of her bed. 

“So, do you watch porn when you masturbate?” She asked, trying to sound the least amount of awkward as possible. But they were trying to get to a point of talking to each other openly without feeling embarrassed, so she figured talking about porn was a good place to start.

Syd scrunched up their face, “Oh, I don’t masturbate.” They looked at Elena, whose face filled with panic. “I’m kidding!” they exclaimed.

Elena let out a huge sigh of relief and held her hand to her chest. “You had me going there for a second.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. To answer your question, I do sometimes, but not always.”

“What kind of porn do you watch?”

“I like the boring old straight sex. But I pretend I’m the guy.”

Elena nodded her head. “I read that’s very common with females who like females.”

“Do you usually stick to threesomes?”

“Not always. I try to expand my horizons. I’ve tried watching lesbian porn, but it just seems so…”

“Fake?” Syd asked, completing the sentence.

“Exactly! I mean, I’ve never had sex with a woman before, so I don’t claim to be a connoisseur, but I’m pretty sure it’s not all about scissoring. I don’t even see how it can be _that_ pleasurable for both people when there are clearly better ways to do it. And what’s with the high heels? And the acrylic nails?! It’s just painful to watch. I don’t understand any of it.”

“It’s all just a bunch of lies. I think lesbian porn is mostly just for straight men.”

“Ugh, where’s the lesbian porn for _lesbians_? I’m not asking for much, just for some authenticity here.” Elena crossed her arms in frustration.

“I think it exists, it’s just not on the free sites. I found one that claims to be real lesbian porn for lesbians, but you have to sign up for a subscription.”

Elena chuckled. “I’m not about to ask my mom to get me a subscription for that. Can you imagine? _‘Hey mom, can I get a subscription to a lesbian porn site?’_ ”

Syd let out a laugh and shook their head. “I think she would pass out.”

“Or worse, she would give me another talk about porn.”

Syd nodded their head in agreement. “That does sound unfortunately awkward.”

“Trust me, it is.” Elena let out a sigh, remembering her talk with her mom and thanking the universe that she didn’t have to go through that again. She looked over at Syd, who was smiling back at her. “I’m really glad I have you to talk about this with.”

“Me too. Before I met you, my chinchilla was my go-to friend for advice.”

Elena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders and buried her head into their neck.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Elena said softly, her arms still clutching Syd and holding them as tightly as possible without hurting them.

Syd sat still for a moment, surprised by the unexpected affection. Then they relaxed the muscles they had been clenching and wrapped their arms around the younger girl’s waist.

“I’m luckier.”

Elena pulled her head back to look at Syd. “Not possible,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Yes possible. And true.”

“Nuh-uh.” Elena contested.

“Uh-huh.”

“Nuh-uhhh.”

“Uh-huhhhhh.”

Elena stared at Syd’s face. They were so beautiful. Their big, round eyes that always made them look like a puppy dog. Their soft, brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. And their lips…all Elena could think about was kissing those lips. She bit her bottom lip as she continued to stare down her girlfriend’s body.

“So, I guess that means I won then?” Syd said, pulling Elena out of her dirty thoughts that would no doubt have her mom giving her another sex talk right then and there if she knew what she was thinking about.

“Shut up.” Elena said before grabbing the back of Syd’s neck and smashing their lips together. 

Syd wasn’t expecting this at all. They tensed up their arms and held them in the air, unsure of what to do. Sure, they’ve had make-out sessions before with each other, but this was something else. This kiss was filled with desire. Desire for something specific, but Syd didn’t know exactly what. Part of them was worried that Elena’s mom would walk in at any moment and freak out, but the other part of them was really, _really_ enjoying the kiss and didn’t want any of it to stop. 

_Screw it._ Syd thought to themself and placed their hands on Elena’s lower back, pulling her closer into their body. Elena took this as an invitation, and got on top of Syd, straddling their lap without breaking the kiss. Their lips moved passionately against one another’s. Elena slid her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth until she found their tongue, and started wrestling with it. She let out a moan and grounded her hips down onto Syd’s, feeling the pool of wetness between her legs. She had never been so turned on in her entire life. Elena began to feel her center ache, remembering that she never got to finish when she was masturbating earlier. She knew that she wasn’t ready to have sex yet, but she wanted more. Just kissing wasn’t enough anymore. 

Elena pushed Syd down onto the bed and crawled on top of them, lowering her center onto their leg. Elena let out a breathy groan and closed her eyes as she moved her hips back and forth on top of her girlfriend, feeling pressure on her clit through her jeans.

 _“God this feels amazing,”_ Elena whispered.

Syd’s ears were ringing. They couldn’t believe this was happening. It was like a dream, and they weren’t even one hundred percent sure that it wasn’t. But either way, they weren’t complaining. The feeling of Elena’s leg moving against their center felt unbelievably good. They had never been this close to anyone before. Syd never thought that they would ever do this with anything other than their pillow, let alone an extremely hot girl. They were pretty sure that they were going to pass out at any moment at the rate their heart was beating. Then, they remembered Elena’s mom.

“Wait,” Syd said in a barely audible tone.

Elena stopped moving and looked down at her girlfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“What about you mom?”

Elena softened her face and pushed a strand of hair back behind Syd’s ear before placing her hand on their chest and rubbing light circles over the fabric with her index finger.

“Relax. She won’t come in here. Besides, we’re not going to have sex. I just want to have a little fun.”

“I don’t know…” Syd said, clearly unsure.

Elena stilled her finger and looked deep into Syd’s eyes. “Look, I don’t know if it’s my teenage hormones or the fact that this week’s episode of Super Girl that I just watched was really hot, but whatever it is, I’ve been extremely horny all day. And when I was finally able to take care of it, you interrupted me before I could have my big finish.”

Syd’s eyes widened as far as they could. Everything Elena was saying was so sexy, and made their own center begin to ache.

“And then you had us talking about masturbation and porn, and I started thinking about you touching yourself, which is extremely sexy by the way, and so now I’m even more horny than before. I mean, you’re even wearing super short shorts, which is _no_ help at all.” Elena continued, “All I want right now is to finally release that built up pressure that I’ve been feeling all day, and I can do that by myself if you’re uncomfortable with all of this, but it would be more fun to do it with you. We won’t do anything more than this, I promise. But your outfit, and the way you have your hair perfectly pulled back, and even the smell of your skin is really turning me on right now and all I want is to grind my hips into your body until I explode. So, is that something you would want to do?”

The older girl’s limbs were numb. They couldn’t even blink. Elena was by far the most attractive girl they had ever met, and that was being proven right now by the amount of wetness that was coating their swollen center. They didn’t give a shit about Elena’s mom right now, because their girlfriend wanted to use them as a fuck doll and hump them until she came. And when you’re given an offer like that, you don’t say no. You just don’t.

Elena stared at her girlfriend, waiting for an answer. The silence was beginning to make her panic. She was afraid that she had gone just a little too far and messed everything up. Right when she was about to apologize profusely, Syd grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their lips danced for a few seconds before Syd pulled Elena’s ear close to their mouth.

 _“I want you to cum so hard that it goes through your tight jeans and all over my leg,”_ Syd whispered with the hottest air Elena had ever felt touch her skin.

With that, Elena felt goosebumps form all over her body. She swallowed hard as she looked her girlfriend up and down. 

“This won’t take long, trust me.” She stated before smashing her lips into Syd’s and grinding her hips back and forth with as much pressure as possible. Syd moved their hips too, partly to help Elena, but mostly for their own pleasure. The girls rocked back and forth against each other, lips battling for dominance. Syd had always imagined that they would be the one on top, but they couldn’t deny that Elena being on top of them was incredibly hot. 

It was only after two minutes that Elena began to feel the pressure building up in her lower abdomen. 

“I’m almost there,” She said in a breathy tone. “Oh my god, this feels so incredible.”

Syd grabbed the girl’s waist and pulled her in as tightly as possible, hips still moving against one another’s. 

Elena felt her entire body start to warm up and her heart begin to beat intensely.

“Ugh, I’m gonna cum. Fuck I’m gonna cum.” She shut her eyes as tight as she could as she moved her hips faster and harder. Her lower abdomen began to tighten and she squeezed every muscle in her lower body. _“Oh fuck!”_ She whimpered in a high pitched whisper as she smashed her center as hard into Syd as she could. Her walls began to contract and she moved her hips back and forth to ride out her orgasm, pausing randomly when the contact on her clit felt too sensitive. When she was finished, she rolled over off of her girlfriend and onto her back, her hair splaying on the bed. She covered her forehead with her palms and closed her eyes, still breathing heavily.

Syd didn’t know what to do. Elena was just laying there with her eyes closed, not saying anything. They weren’t sure whether to say something, or touch her, or what. So they just laid there, waiting for Elena to make the first move.

After about a minute, Elena finally let out a deep breath, and smiled. “That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

The older girl clenched their jaw. They were trying their best to cool themself down, but nothing was working. Usually when they got unwantingly turned on they would think about sucking a dick and that would turn them off, but that wasn’t working. All they could think about was Elena, with her moans and her swearing. They couldn’t stop replaying what had just happened in their head.

Elena looked over at Syd and noticed that the girl seemed off. “Hey, are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Syd said, clearly not fine.

Elena propped herself up onto her elbow. “What’s wrong? Do you feel guilty about what we just did?”

“No, no! Not at all. It’s just…” Syd closed their eyes. They didn’t know how to explain that they just really needed to finish. They were feeling a little embarrassed, despite everything that the two girls had just done together. 

“Hey,” Elena cooed. She looked down at Syd’s hand that was resting on their stomach and entwined her fingers into their’s. She looked back up at her girlfriend’s face. “You can tell me anything.”

Syd opened their eyes and looked at their hands that were tangled together. They took a deep breath. “It’s just, um, that was all a lot. And it really turned me on. And I still haven’t…you know…” they looked down between their legs and looked back up at Elena. “…yet.”

Elena shot up “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! How selfish of me! All I was thinking about was my own orgasm and I completely ignored your needs. God, I acted like such a typical teenage guy…”

“It’s okay.” Syd smiled. 

“Do you want to hump me?”

For whatever reason, Syd felt really awkward at that question. It sounded like they were a dog or something. But they felt even more awkward about what they were about to ask. They rubbed the back of their neck, trying to ease the tension. 

“Um, actually, would it be weird if I…uh…touched myself instead?” It may have been a weird request, but Syd really just wanted to get their orgasm out of the way and they knew that would be the quickest way possible. They studied Elena’s face, who looked like she was deep in thought. “If you’re uncomfortable with that, I can go to the bathroom and do it. It’s not a big deal. I just really need to finish because if I don’t, I might actually die.”

Elena smiled at how cute her girlfriend was. She leaned over and gave them a soft, slow kiss. She grabbed Syd’s hand and slowly guided it down their body, and into the front of their shorts, all without breaking the kiss. She lined her fingers up with Syd’s and pushed their index finger onto what she hoped was their clit, and started moving it in slow circles. 

Syd let out a small gasp and closed their eyes. How could Elena turn them on so much without even really touching them? Elena took her hand off of Syd’s and moved it back up to their face as the older girl kept moving their fingers in cicles over their most sensitive spot. Elena trailed kisses from the girl’s lips along their jawline and down to their neck. She kissed their neck making soft, smacking sounds. 

Syd took their other hand and reached behind their head, grabbing the pillow underneath their head. Everything about what was happening right now was better than anything Syd could imagine. They couldn’t even believe how much this was turning them on, and Elena wasn’t even doing anything besides kissing their neck. They couldn’t even comprehend how amazing full on sex was going to feel when they eventually do it.

Elena started to suck on Syd’s neck. Syd knew they were probably going to get a hickey from this, but they didn’t care at this point. All they could think about was that sweet release. They dipped their finger into their center and moved it up and down their slit to spread their wetness. As much as they tried not to think about their sex talks with their mom, the one thing that did stick with them was their mom’s favorite phrase… _the wetter, the better._ They moved their fingers back up to their clit and started to rub faster cirlces. Elena felt Syd’s breathing get faster and their body start to move more, so she sucked harder on the pale skin of the girl’s neck. 

They had been in this state for a couple of minutes now, and Elena could feel that Syd was close. And she had an idea of just the thing that would push her girlfriend over the edge. She moved her tongue over the spot of the girl’s neck that now had a slight bruise on it, and licked all the way up to Syd’s ear, being sure to breathe warm air out of her mouth. She gently bit their earlobe, before whispering. 

_“I want you to cum inside me. Fuck Syd, you’re so fucking hot. Please, I want to feel your cum everywhere. Please.”_

And with that, Syd moved their hand as fast as they could as they felt their orgasm hit them. They let out a groan and moved their hips back and forth until they were completely finished. 

Elena smiled at herself for knowing how well that would work. Syd finally opened their eyes and looked at Elena. 

“Do you feel better?” She asked the older girl. 

“Much better. And you?”

“Oh god, so much better,” Elena said enthusiastically. She paused. 

“What?” Syd asked.

“I have to pee. I’ll be right back.” Elena kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before jumping off of the bed and running towards the door. She quickly opened it and ran out into the hallway. Unexpectedly, she smashed into a body.

“Ow! Hey, watch it! I’m trying to walk here,” Alex said as he rubbed his ankle that Elena had just stepped on.

“Sorry, I just really have to pee.”

“Not that I care about your bodily functions, but why are you smiling so much about having to pee?”

Elena shook her head to try to get rid of her giddiness about what had just happened between her and Syd. “Don’t worry about it. One day you’ll understand.” She ruffled his hair before skipping off to the bathroom.

Alex quickly turned to the mirror that was in the hallway and fixed his hair. “Girls are so weird,” he said to his reflection before walking down the hallway to get a snack. He stopped at Elena’s room when he saw Syd laying on Elena’s bed, smiling.

“Oh, hey Syd.” He waved from outside the door. 

Syd shot up off of the bed like they had been caught doing something wrong and immediately covered their bruised neck with their hand, playing it off like they had an itch. 

“Are you smiling because you have to pee too?” He said jokingly.

“Huh? W-what?” Syd shifted uncomfortably. They were afraid that Alex knew something.

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just my weirdo sister being…well, weird. I’m going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m okay. Thank you.” Syd forced a smile. They felt very uneasy knowing what they had just done with Elena while her family was in the house.

“Okay. Suit yourself,” he said before continuing down the hall.

Syd sat back down on the bed and let out a huge sigh as they buried their face in their hands. Elena walked into the room and saw her girlfriend. “Oh no,” she panicked. “You’re not regretting this, are you?”

Syd lifted their head “No. I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed by it all. Especially the fact that your family was in the house while we did that.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling a little uneasy about that part too,” Elena said as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Syd. “But, I’m really glad we took this next step in our relationship.”

“Yeah?” Syd looked at Elena.

“Definitely. I feel a lot closer to you now. Like I can talk to you about anything.”

“Me too.” Syd smiled.

“Let’s try not to worry about my family, okay? They have no idea anything happened,” Elena reassured her girlfriend as she rubbed their back. 

* * *

Alex walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. He shut the door and grabbed the bag of potato chips off of the island as he walked over to the livingroom to play some PS4. He noticed his mom sitting on the couch, her hands clasped together and her thumbs pressing hard into her forehead as her elbows rested on her knees.

“Mom? Is everything okay?” He asked.

Penelope jumped up and grabbed her chest over her heart. “Oh, you scared me Papito. Everything is fine,” she smiled. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Uhh, okay.” Alex said, hesitant to believe her. “Everyone is acting really weird today.”

“What do you mean?” Penelope asked, concerned.

“Well, first Elena is all giddy about peeing, and now you’re giving me that weirdly fake smile like you did when I told you that I accidentally broke your favorite mug and you said it was okay...”

Penelope jumped up off the couch. “Wait, Elena is out of her room?”

“Last I saw her, yeah.”

“I need to talk to her about something. You stay here.” Penelope marched down the hall.

Alex stared at her, confused about what had just happened. “I’m so glad that I’m a dude.” He sat down and shoved a handful of potato chips into his mouth before grabbing his PS4 controller.

Penelope walked over to Elena’s room and noticed that the door was cracked open slightly. She quietly looked through the crack and saw the girls cuddling on the bed, watching Buffy. She took and deep breath and opened the door. The girls shot up.

“Geez mom! Knock much?” Elena spat.

“Elena, I need to talk to you. Both of you.” She said sternly looking between the girls.

Both of the girls gulped. They had a feeling that they had been caught.


	2. Let's Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Syd get the sex talk.

Elena stared at her mom, who looked furious. Her hands were on her hips, and her brow was furrowed.

“Talk to us about what?” She said hesitantly. 

“I think you know what, Elena. I heard you two.”

“We weren’t doing anything wrong!” Elena jumped up and quickly defended.

“Don’t lie to me Elena. I may be older, but I’m not stupid. I know exactly what you two were doing.” Penelope said sternly. “You promised me that you weren’t having sex, and I trusted you. I trusted you two alone together, but clearly that was a mistake on my part.”

“We didn’t have sex!”

“Ha,” Penelope huffed. “Let me guess, you were just breathing heavily and making grunting noises because you were doing aerobics together?” She winced at the imagery she had just given herself.

“Not exactly…” Syd chimed in, guiltily. 

“So then tell me, what were you two doing?” She crossed her arms and looked between the two girls, face still red from anger.

“We just…I was…and they were...” Elena gestured between her and Syd, struggling to explain herself. “Ugh, you just wouldn’t understand!” She threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

“Oh yeah, try me.” 

Elena pursed her lips, accepting the challenge. “We were just, you know…dry humping, or whatever. But all clothes were on, I swear! So you see, it wasn’t sex. I didn’t lie.” She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg, jutting her hip out.

Penelope looked at her daughter, shocked. She tried her best not to put a visual to the words that had just come out of her mouth. She honestly didn’t expect Elena to actually tell the truth, but she figured she should’ve known that Elena wouldn’t be afraid to admit something like that with her bold personality. She looked at Syd, who had a terrified expression on their face, and then back at Elena. She really didn’t want to make this awkward for the girls, but she knew there was no way around it.

“Elena,” she sighed. Her tone was a lot calmer. “It may not technically be sex, but it’s one step closer to it. One _major_ step closer. How do you know that by this time tomorrow you won’t be ripping each other’s clothes off ready to fully commit?”

“We won’t do that. We wouldn’t.”

“And what makes you so sure of that?”

“Because, I just know.”

Penelope grabbed her temples with her right hand and placed her left hand backwards on her hip. _“Ay dios mio...”_ she whispered.

“Look, mom, I’m not ready to have sex. But not because I feel like I’m too young or because I’m not mature enough to handle it, but because I have no idea what the hell I’m doing! Straight kids have so much access to sex education, and I’m just over here like, what do I even do to a girl? Do you know how many kids my age have already had sex? It feels like I’m sitting on the sidelines stumbling, trying to figure out everything as I go and it’s terrifying. It’s not fair!”

Penelope clasped her hands together and clenched her jaw. She paused for a moment, before nodding slightly. “You’re right. It’s not fair.” She sighed “Ever since you came out to me I knew that you would need to have a proper sex talk about sex with another woman. But I guess I’ve just been putting it off because deep down I didn’t want you to know anything. I wanted you to stay my little girl forever. I still do.”

Elena wiped her tears away and folded her arms back over her chest, scowling at Penelope.

“But,” Penelope continued “that’s not fair to you. You’re sixteen now, and you’re old enough to start making your own decisions about what to do with your body. So, what if I make you a deal…”

“I’m listening,” Elena said, still angry yet intrigued.

“Since I don’t know much about lesbian sex, how about I get Ramona to give you a proper sex talk?” She looked over at Syd. “Both of you.”

Syd gave a slight smile, happy that her girlfriend’s mom cared about her too.

“What’s the catch?” Elena asked, squinting her eyes.

“I want to be there, because I want to learn too.”

“Ew! Mom, you’re so straight though!”

“Not for me!” She shook her head and threw her hands up in defense. “I want to learn for you. I want to educate myself on everything about the LGBTQ community so I can understand everything better. I don’t want to be ignorant about it.”

Elena thought about it for a moment. “Okay, deal.”

“And also, you’re old enough to make your own decisions about having sex, but when you do decide that you’re ready to have sex, I have to know about it.”

Elena cringed at the thought of telling her mom that she’s having sex, but she knew that this was the best compromise for both of them. “Okay, fine. I will.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to go make that phone call to Ramona. Syd, you’re welcome to stay for dinner, but if you two are going to hang out here the door has to stay open. And I mean _wide_ open. None of that cracked door crap kids do as a loophole.”

Elena sighed, “Fine.”

She glared at the girls one more time, making sure they knew she meant business, before turning around and walking out. 

Elena collapsed backwards onto her bed and exhaled loudly. “Well, that was fun.”

“Actually, I thought she was kind of nice about it. For a combat veteran, she’s not as scary as I thought she would be.”

Elena sat up. “She can be pretty scary, trust me. But she’s cool sometimes.”

Syd nodded. “So, do you want to finish this episode of Buffy?”

“Um, duh! Willow is about to come out to Buffy. That’s the best part of the whole episode!”

Syd smiled before leaning back onto the bed like they were before.

* * *

Penelope was in her bedroom, pacing back and forth. She held the phone up to her ear as it rang. 

_“Hey girl,”_ Ramona answered energetically.

“Hey, Ramona, it’s Penelope.”

_“Yeah, I got that from your contact popping up on my screen...”_

“Oh, right.” She paused, unsure of exactly what to say next. She rubbed her collarbone with her free hand and let out a quivering sigh as she tried to calm herself down.

_“Are you okay? You sound like me that day I had that bad burrito.”_

“Um, heh, actually, I am having kind of a weird day.”

_“Is it Elena or Alex?”_

“Elena.”

_“Hmm, well she’s already gotten her period…she already came out to you…and you already know that she has a girlfriend, so let me guess…you caught her having sex?”_

“No! I mean, not _sex_ sex, but sex-adjacent.”

_“I see.”_

Penelope waited for her to continue, but there was nothing but silence.

“…What, you’re not going to ask me what ‘sex-adjacent’ means?”

Ramona chuckled. _“Honey, we’re lesbians. Most of the things we do are considered sex-adjacent in this hetero-dominant world, since it’s damn near impossible for some people to wrap their heads around the fact that sex can actually work without a penis.”_

Penelope sighed. “What do I do Ramona?”

_“The only thing you can do is accept that she’s a sixteen-year-old girl with a sex drive and a girlfriend. It’s going to happen eventually whether you like it or not, and you can’t always be there to stop it, or even to guide her. The sooner you accept that, the easier your life is going to be.”_

“I know, I know. I just wasn’t ready for this.”

_“Well you better get ready, because the train is leaving the station with or without you.”_

Penelope nodded and tried to accept what her friend was saying.

_“Have you given her the sex talk yet?”_

“Actually, I’m glad you brought that up. I wanted to ask you for a favor…”

_“Oh hell no! One of the benefits of not having kids is that you don’t have to give anyone the sex talk. I’m not about to give it to someone else’s kid! Nuh uh, no way!”_

“Come on Ramona, please?” She begged. “I’ve given her the straight sex talk, but I have no idea how any of this works. I really need you here.”

_“Why, because I’m the only lesbian you know?”_

“…yes.”

_“Why don’t you do research?”_

“Because, there’s a lot of misinformation out there on the internet and I don’t want to give her anything but facts. Please Ramona, I’d do it for you.”

She paused for a moment before sighing. _“Okay, I’ll do it. But only because I’d rather her hear all of this stuff from someone who actually knows what they’re talking about and won’t mess her up.”_

“I’m not even offended! Thanks Ramona. I owe you one.”

_“You sure do. How about we get drinks tonight and we’ll come up with a game plan together? You’re buying."_

“Sounds good.”

_“The usual spot?”_

“You mean the gay bar with all the hot, unattainable men? I _love_ that place!”

* * *

**Saturday**

Elena and Syd walked through the door, painted signs in hands.

“Man, protesting really just lights a fire in you,” Elena said as she carefully let the signs fall onto the table.

“Agreed.” Syd followed suit.

“Do you want to hang out in my room?”

“Sure!” 

“Uh, don’t forget, door open!” Penelope shouted from the kitchen.

Elena rolled her eyes. “I know, I know.”

Penelope walked through the kitchen door and into the living room where the girls were standing. “And don’t get too comfortable either. Ramona should be here in a few minutes.”

“Okay, we won’t.” Elena said more sincerely. She and Syd walked down the hallway and into Elena’s room. They both sat on her bed.

“So, we’re really getting the sex talk today, huh.” Syd said, sounding a little nervous.

“Yeah, but it’ll be a good thing. And don’t be afraid to ask any questions either. Ramona’s cool.”

“I’m not afraid. I guess I just feel a little weird about it. I’ve just never had a talk like this before. Well, at least one that actually pertains to me. I’ve gotten plenty of sex talks, but this is stuff I’ll actually be doing one day.”

“I know what you mean. I’m a little nervous too. But at least your mom won’t be there like mine will.”

“True.”

“I bet every time Ramona says something sexual she’s going to look at me, trying to read my thoughts to see if I’m thinking about doing it.”

“Oh gosh. What if she does that to me too?!” Syd was getting more nervous by the second.

“She won’t. It’ll just be with me. I’m her little girl, so I know this is a huge thing for her as well.”

“Girls, Ramona is here!” Penelope shouted from the front door.

“Coming!” Elena shouted back. She looked at Syd before grabbing their hand. “Anytime you feel nervous or weird, just look at me. It’ll be fine.”

Syd nodded before standing up and following Elena out the door. They walked down the hallway and into the living room.

“Hey hey, there you guys are,” Ramona said before hugging Elena. When they finished hugging, Syd reached out their hand for Ramona to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Syd.” Ramona looked down at the quivering hand, and then back up at their face. She could see how nervous Syd was. She smiled before pulling them into a hug.

“Handshakes are for strangers.” She pulled back to look at Syd, “Plus, everyone could use a hug every once in a while.” She winked at Syd like a grandma would wink at their grandchild after secretly giving them a cookie before bedtime.

Syd wasn’t really the touchy-feely type. They didn’t come from a family of huggers, so physical contact wasn’t really something that came easy for them. Normally they would have felt really weird about hugging someone they had just met, but something about Ramona made them feel comfortable with it. Maybe it was because she was a lesbian and they knew she wasn’t going to judge them, or maybe it was just because she had this warm vibe about her. Whatever it was, Syd wasn’t so nervous anymore. They smiled at Ramona, as a silent ‘thank you’.

“So, where is this shindig happening? The table? The couch?” Ramona asked.

“Why don’t we sit in the living room. That way we’ll be more comfortable,” Penelope replied.

“Pen, we’re about to talk about gettin’ down with the lady parts. I don’t think padded cushions are going to help make you feel comfortable.”

Penelope glared at Ramona, shaking her head and sucking her tooth as she sat down in the chair next to the couch, allowing the girls and Ramona to take up the couch. Syd was on the far left, Ramona was on the far right, and Elena was in the middle. Ramona pulled a folder out of her bag and set it on the coffee table.

“What’s in that?” Elena asked, pointing at the folder.

“I printed out some diagrams and stuff just in case anyone needed any visuals,” she said, smiling at Penelope.

Penelope clenched her jaw. She knew Ramona was doing this on purpose as payback for making her give Elena and Syd the sex talk, but she kept her poker face.

“Alright, so I don’t really know how to start this thing, so do either of you have any questions about anything specific you want to know?” Ramona asked, looking back and forth between Syd and Elena, hoping that one of them would ask a question.

Elena looked at Syd to see if they had a question. Syd shook their head, so Elena took her turn.

“Um, I do actually…”

“Oh, thank god,” Ramona said, relieved. “What’s your question honey?”

“So like, um, when having sex with a boy there’s the obvious way to have sex. You know…” she gestured with jamming the index finger of her right hand back and forth into the thumb side of her left fist. Penelope tried not to let her uncomfortableness show while Ramona tried not to laugh. “But like, what’s the way two girls do it?”

“Well, just like with a boy there’s more ways to have sex than just intercourse. For example, there’s oral sex. Which, is one of my favorite things to do if I say so myself...”

Penelope closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew what to expect from Ramona, but that didn’t make it any easier for her.

“There’s fingering, which is another popular method. Um, let’s see… Oh! Duh, there’s sex toys. Those are really fun. Especially when they vibrate. And then there’s grinding...”

After that last part, Elena and Syd looked at each other before quickly looking away, both faces turning a subtle shade of red.

Ramona looked at them, noting the guilty looks on their faces. “But something tells me you both already know about that method.”

Elena looked at Ramona with wide eyes, and Penelope looked at Elena with the same expression. Elena turned to look at her mother to see her reaction, but Penelope quickly shifted her eyes to Ramona. She knew that if she made eye contact with her daughter, she would lose it and her ‘pretend to be the cool mom’ cover would be blown. 

Ramona could feel the uneasy tension between Penelope and Elena. Her goal was to educate the girls while making them feel as comfortable as possible. So, she quickly moved on.

“But yeah, those are the only ways I can think of.”

“Is scissoring a thing?” Syd asked.

Ramona chuckled, as if she had been asked this question a million times. “It can be. I’m sure some people do it, but personally I don’t think it’s as exciting as the media makes it out to be. Plus, I find that the other things I listed are much more enjoyable.”

“I knew it.” Elena whispered to herself.

Ramona smiled at Elena’s comment, but pretended like she didn’t hear anything. “Any other questions?”

Elena did have a question, but she didn’t know how to ask it without feeling embarrassed. She didn’t want her mom to judge her, and she most certainly didn’t want her mom to think about her having sex. The she remembered that the whole point of this talk was for her and Syd to get the answers to questions they’ve been wanting to know. So, she took a deep breath. _Don’t be a chicken. Nothing bad will happen. It’s a natural curiosity. Just ask._

“What’s it like going down on another woman?” Elena blurted out.

Ramona and Penelope both looked at Elena, surprised that she was being so blunt only two questions in. Elena elaborated a little further to make it easier on Ramona.

“I mean like, is it fun for the person doing it? Or is it something that people feel like they have to do? Does it ever get hard to breathe? Does your face get really wet?” Elena didn’t mean to say that last part, but she couldn’t take it back now, so she sat there confidently, waiting for Ramona to answer.

Ramona looked at Penelope, silently giving her a chance to leave if she wanted to. Penelope nodded, letting Ramona know that it was okay. Ramona looked back at Elena.

“Well, I can only speak for myself, but I find it enjoyable. There might be some people who don’t like doing it, but if you really love your partner, then you’ll enjoy anything that turns them on. I’ve never felt like I had to do it, and nobody should. If you’re going to engage in oral sex it should be something that both people want. Sometimes it can get hard to breathe, but it’s not like you’d be suffocating yourself. And if you’re doing it right, your face should get wet.” She didn’t even bother looking at her friend. She already knew that she was probably trying not to pass out. 

“What does it taste like?” The fact that Ramona answered her pervious questions so coolly made Elena a little more confident in asking more questions.

“Uh, well, everyone is different. Sometimes it can be really salty, sometimes it can be really tangy. But even though no two vaginas will taste exactly the same, there is an overall general taste that’s hard to explain. But one of the pros of being gay is that you have the same body parts, so you don’t have to wait until you’re having sex to answer that question.”

_Did she just suggest that I taste my own vagina juices?_ Elena thought to herself. She was too afraid to ask, so she just nodded as if she understood.

Syd was really glad that Elena was asking all of these questions. They had wondered all of these things themself, but felt too awkward asking. But they were curious about what it would be like to do something like that to a woman. They had thought about it a lot, especially with Elena. They wondered what it would be like to lick her and taste her. To feel her having an orgasm in their mouth. They shook their head to pull themself out of their fantasy. The last thing they wanted was to get horny in the middle of a sex talk.

“What does it feel like to have someone else go down on you?” Elena asked.

Ramona thought about it for a second, trying to remember what it felt like. She was usually the giver, so it had been awhile since a woman had given her oral sex. “Well, it feels like a warm, wet organ touching you. In my experiences, it feels a little bit softer and slicker than any other body part.”

Elena nodded. Ramona looked at Syd, who had been very quiet. “What about you honey? Do you have any questions? I’ll be happy to answer anything you want to know,” She encouraged.

Syd began to feel nervous again. They looked over at Elena, who smiled and nodded at them, letting them know it was okay to ask anything they wanted. Syd looked back at Ramona.

“Um, have you used a strap on?” Syd held their breath and curled their toes in their black Converses, trying not to let their insecurity show on their face.

“I have,” Ramona smiled.

“Um, I was just wondering what that feels like.”

Ramona didn’t exactly know how to explain that one, but she tried her best. “I’ve found that with the partners I’ve had, a strap on gets the best reaction. Nothing will fill up a vagina like a strap on, so it feels different than using your fingers. But that’s just what I’ve been told. I’ve never had one used on me before.”

Syd smiled and looked down. Ramona knew that they had more questions, but were too shy to ask. So, she tried to make them feel more comfortable. “Do you have another question for me?”

Syd looked up and paused for a few seconds before nodding.

“What’s your question?”

They looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them. They couldn’t muster up the confidence to ask what they desperately wanted to know. They didn’t want anyone to look at them like they were weird. They looked at Elena, who was smiling at them, trying to make them feel comfortable. She grabbed Syd’s hand that was resting on their knee.

“It’s okay, you can ask.” Elena looked at them as if she knew what they were going to ask. And she probably did. Elena was good at reading them and knowing what they were thinking.

Syd looked back at Ramona, who was still smiling, and quietly spoke. “Um, when you use a strap on, does it, um, feel like what a guy feels?”

When Elena and Syd started dating, Penelope told Ramona about it and had mentioned that Syd was non-binary, so she was kind of expecting this question to pop up. She tried to be as cool as possible so that Syd knew that the curiosity was completely normal, even for a cis female.

“I can’t really answer that since I don’t know what it feels like to penetrate a woman as a male, but I can say that it can give you a sense of masculinity. If you want it to feel more like your own body part, then I recommend choosing a dildo that’s realistic and close to your skin color. If you get one that’s, for example, bright pink, you probably won’t feel that connection. Also, you won’t be able to feel it like a man feel’s his penis, sadly. But they make harnesses that have pockets for vibrators. That can help give you more pleasure.”

Syd smiled. They had never had an adult talk to them about their non-binary-ness like it was normal. 

“Just make sure that you’re cautious when using a strap on,” Ramona looked at both of the girls, letting them know that the information was for both of them and not anyone specific. “If the person receiving has never had sex before, then you don’t want to get one that’s too big. Get a small one first. You can always upgrade later. Make sure you use a lot of lube, and insert it _slowly._ Just like with any form of vaginal penetration, if it’s your first time it might hurt a little going in, so be prepared for that.”

Penelope put her hands over her face and exhaled audibly, causing everyone to look over at her.

“You alright over there?” Ramona asked sincerely.

Penelope dropped her hands from her face. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to think about my little girl having sex.”

“Mom, we talked about this. I’m sixteen. I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“I know, I know,” Penelope sighed. “But you still just seem too young for this. 

“Sixteen is too young? How old were you when you lost your virginity?” Elena asked, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows, genuinely curious.

Penelope froze. “Um, maybe we should get back to the topic at hand.”

Elena rolled her eyes. Even though her mother never actually answered, she had a feeling that she knew the answer was either sixteen or younger.

“So, any other questions for me?” Ramona asked, trying to break the tension.

“None that I can think of right now,” Elena answered.

“Me neither,” Syd said.

“Then I guess we should talk about how to have safe sex. I’m assuming we all know what STD’s are.” 

“Can you get an STD from another woman?” Elena asked.

“Of course. You can get an STD from anybody you have sex with. It’s not as common between women, but it’s still possible. Which is why I’m going to show you how to use this…”

Ramona opened the folder that she had set down on the coffee table. Penelope prepared to see a picture of two naked women going at it, but was thankful that the page on top was just a document with some words on it. No pictures or diagrams. Ramona reached into the left pocket of the folder and pulled out a sheet of thin latex.

“Is that a dental dam?” Elena asked, pointing at the latex sheet.

“Ah, correct. So, since you know what it is, I’m assuming you know what it’s for?” Ramona asked as she placed it down on the table.

“Yeah, I just didn’t think people actually used them,” Elena responded.

“Well, to be honest, they don’t. At least not anyone I know. But if you want to be one hundred percent safe, then you should.” Ramona carefully picked up the latex by the corners. “Now, these are usually used to protect yourself from oral sex with a woman, but if you’ve both been tested before having sex, then you don’t really have to worry about coming into contact with any love juices.”

“Ramona,” Penelope winced.

“Sorry,” Ramona apologized, putting her hands up in defense. “Do you need me to show you how to use it?” She asked, looking at both Elena and Syd. Both girls shook their heads. “Good.” She put the dental dam back in the pocket of the folder. “Now let’s talk about protecting yourself when using a strap on. One of the easiest ways to do it is to use a condom.”

“A condom on a strap on?” Elena asked, confused. “Doesn’t that like, defeat the purpose?”

“It’s mainly for if both partners are going to use the strap on. You could just thoroughly clean it between uses, but nobody is going to want to get up and wash a silicone penis in the middle of sex. So, you can just roll on a condom, take it off when you’re finished, and use a new one when you’re ready to go again. If you know only one person is going to use it, then you don’t really have to worry about getting any STD’s. But again, using a condom is easier for clean up, so it can be beneficial either way.”

“Huh. I never knew that.” Penelope said, surprised.

“I guess you learned something new after all,” Ramona chuckled.

“Oh, I’m learning plenty of new things.”

“Okay, so how do you know what to do with another woman? Like, how do you know what they like and stuff?” Elena asked.

“Communication is key. Make sure you’re communicating with each other, and make sure you’re listening to each other. There’s nothing that can make someone a bad sex partner like not listening to the person you’re having sex with and just doing whatever you want.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Penelope chimed in.

“And it’s not just about listening to what they tell you. When a person is in the middle of having sex, they’re not going to want to tell you every little thing they’re feeling. You have to do some detective work on your own. Look for their responses to your touch. Listen to any noises they make. Are they good noises, or bad? See how their body reacts. Are they moving around? Maybe they’re trying to direct you to the right spot. Are they squirming? If they are, then that’s probably a good sign.”

“That sounds really hard,” Syd said.

“It might be at first, but after a few times you start to get better at knowing what the signs are.”

The girls nodded. 

“Well, that’s pretty much all I had planned to talk about. Unless you have any more questions?

Elena and Syd shook their heads.

“That was pretty much everything I wanted to know,” Elena said.

“Then I think we’re done here.” Ramona smiled.

Elena and Syd stood up from where they were sitting. “We really appreciate you coming here and talking to us, Ramona. We really learned a lot. Now I don’t feel so dumb anymore,” Elena said as she leaned down and hugged Ramona.

“I’m happy to help. And if you have any other questions, don’t hesitate to call me.” 

Syd copied Elena and leaned down to hug Ramona. 

“You too. Feel free to call me anytime,” Ramona smiled.

“I will,” Syd smiled back.

“Uh, Mom, can Syd and I hang out in my room until she has to leave?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just make sure you leave-”

“Leave the door open. Yeah, I know.” 

Penelope watched the girls walk down the hallway until they disappeared.

Ramona looked at her friend and grabbed her hand in support. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m just…it’s a lot to process.”

“I know. I can’t imagine.”

“I mean, what do I do now? What if she feels ready now that she knows what to do? Do I just let her have sex under my own roof?”

“Look, I don’t know what’s right or wrong here, but I do know that not letting her do it is going to make her want to do it more, and in unsafe places probably.”

Penelope sighed. “I know. I remember what it was like being that age. Sneaking around was a part of what made it so hot.”

“So, just out of curiosity, at what age did you lose your virginity?”

Penelope gave a mischievous smile. “Fifteen.”

Ramona laughed. “Good thing you didn’t tell Elena that.”

“And I don’t ever plan on it.”

* * *

Syd followed Elena into her room. 

“You know, that wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be.” Elena said as she walked over to her desk to check her phone for any messages. 

“It was kind of nice being able to ask all of those questions we’ve been curious about,” Syd replied, awkwardly grabbing her left elbow, unsure of whether or not it was okay to sit down.

Elena noticed how shy her girlfriend was being, and decided to use this opportunity to mess with them. She smirked before confidentially walking over to Syd.

“Do you feel better about everything baby?” She cooed as she softly brushed her fingertips up and down Syd’s arm.

“Um, y-yeah. I mean, I guess. Some things make more sense now.” Syd looked down at Elena’s hand touching them and gulped.

Elena brought her lips to Syd’s collarbone and placed a delicate kiss. “You know, I think I’m ready.” She said softly before trailing kissed up Syd’s neck.

Syd exhaled loudly out of their nose and closed their eyes, taking in the kisses while trying not to make it so obvious what Elena was doing to them.

“Ready for what,” Syd asked, eyes still closed.

Elena brought her lips up to Syd’s ear and whispered, “To have sex.”

With those words, Syd was abruptly pulled back into reality as their eyes shot wide open. “Wait,” They grabbed Elena’s arms and pulled away from her. “You’re r-ready to have s-sex?”

Elena could see the blood rush from their face. She knew she was being mean to the poor girl, but she was too amused to end her torment just yet.

Syd took Elena’s silence as a yes. “I don’t know if I…I mean, I’m not sure…I don’t think we should-”

Elena grabbed her stomach as she busted out laughing. Syd just stared at her, occasionally blinking.

“I’m just messing with you! Oh man, the look on your face was priceless,” Elena said as she continued to laugh.

Syd crossed their arms and squinted their eyes. “Ha ha, very funny.”

“I’m sorry,” Elena continued, getting the last bit of laughter out of her system, “I just couldn’t resist! And the way you got nervous? So cute.”

“So, you’re not ready to have sex?” Syd asked, making sure it was all just a prank.

“No, not yet. I do feel a little bit readier, but I don’t think I’m completely there yet.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good,” Syd replied with a sigh of relief.

“But, I’m still down for a hot and steamy make out session every once in a while,” Elena said as she wrapped her arms around the back of Syd’s neck. 

Syd instinctively grabbed their girlfriend’s waist. “Yeah?” They asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” Elena placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “And I wouldn’t mind doing a little bit more than making out either.” 

The older girl blushed at the thought of exploring some more with Elena. “I wouldn’t mind that either. Just as long as nobody is around, because that was super awkward with your mom the other day.”

“Agreed. We ‘ll make sure we have total privacy before doing something like that again.”

Syd smiled before pulled Elena’s hips closer to theirs and smashing their lips together. The kiss was heating up very quickly. Elena let out a soft moan as she felt her center begin to throb. But she knew that they couldn’t do anything right now, no matter how badly she wanted to. So, she just kept attacking her girlfriend’s lips.

“Ahem.” Came a voice from outside the bedroom door.

The girls jumped and quickly separated from each other. “We weren’t doing anything!” Elena quickly yelled as a reflex.

“Relax, you two are allowed to kiss each other,” Penelope said, trying to make them both feel more comfortable. “I just came to tell you that Syd’s mom is here to pick her up.”

“ _Them._ ” Elena corrected.

“Sorry, sorry,” Penelope quickly apologized, realizing the mistake she has made as soon as she said it. “Syd’s mom is here to pick _them_ up.”

Syd smiled at Elena’s mom. They knew it was still new to her and was still difficult for her to remember to use the correct pronouns. They were just thankful that she was trying, unlike their own parents. “Thanks Ms. Alvarez. Um, I just need to use the bathroom really quick before I go.”

Elena looked over at Syd, raising an eyebrow, curious to know if Syd was going to do what she thought they were going to do. Syd realized what Elena was thinking and quickly corrected her.

“I had a lot of water earlier!”

Elena dropped her eyebrow and nodded, a little embarrassed of what she had just silently accused her girlfriend of.

Syd quickly walked out the door and down the hall towards the bathroom.

“So, uh, do you feel a little bit better about everything after that whole session?” Penelope asked.

“I do. I learned a lot.”

Penelope pursed her lips and nodded, desperate to know what her daughter was thinking. She shook her head, feeling ridiculous that she was feeling awkward when she was supposed to be the adult. She folded her arms before confidentially speaking, “Okay, so I’m just going to ask. The other day you said that the only reason you weren’t ready to have sex was because you didn’t feel like you were educated enough about it. But now that you are, does that mean that you’re ready now?”

Elena sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. Penelope followed her and sat next to her, patiently awaiting her daughter’s response.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Sometimes I look at Syd and I really feel like I am ready, but then I think about actually doing it, and I get nervous. And I think, well maybe I’m not ready after all.”

Penelope smiled and rubbed Elena’s back. “Honey, that’s okay. You don’t have to know right away. The important thing is that you feel comfortable with whatever you’re doing. That you _both_ do.”

Elena nodded and looked at the floor.

“Look, I know I treat you like a kid sometimes, but it’s just because it’s hard for me to see you as the young adult that you are. You’ve been my little girl for so long that it’s just hard for me to let that go.”

“You’re right, I’m not a little kid any more. I’m old enough to drive a car by myself. In two years, I’ll be able to vote, thankfully. I mean, I got my period like five years ago. Which means that for five years, I’ve been able to get pregnant.” She quickly quickly threw her hands up in defense, “Not that I would, because the thought of having to touch some boy’s penis is gross.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you, I got it,” Penelope quickly cut her off, not wanting to think about what she had just said. “Even though it’s hard for me, I’m going to try harder to trust that you know what you can and can’t handle, and make your own decisions about certain things.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” Elena replied, grateful that her mom was willing to step out of her comfort zone for her.

“And like I’ve said before, I don’t want you to feel that it’s wrong. Especially now that you know you’re gay. I don’t want anyone to make you think that being attracted to girls and having sex with girls is gross or weird or anything like that. It’s completely natural and normal, just like it would be if you were attracted to boys. And being ready to have sex at your age is natural and normal, even if that’s hard for me to accept. The most important thing is that you’re being safe and that you’re communicating with the other person about what you want. If you feel that you’re ready to start exploring some things, that’s okay. But if you’re not ready yet, then that’s okay too.” Penelope continued to rub her daughter’s back, attempting to help her relax a little about the subject. “Especially if you don’t feel ready until you’re 35,” She added.

“Wait, so are you saying that if I am ready to have sex, you’ll let me? Like, here, in my bed?”

Penelope quickly jumped up, and looked at the bed, thinking about her only daughter doing the nasty right where she was sitting. Elena looked at her mom, startled. Penelope straightened up her blouse and fidgeted a little as she tried to regain her composure. 

“When the time comes, we’ll discuss what the best options are and come up with a solution.”

Elena nodded, “Got it.” She said, not wanting to make her mom feel any more uncomfortable than she clearly already did. “Mom, you’re kind of the best.”

Penelope smiled “I know. I should get an award or something.” 

Elena laughed and hugged her. They hugged for a few seconds before pulling apart. 

“I’m going to go talk to Syd’s mom. I’m sure she’s snooping around the kitchen looking for some wine right now.”

“Make sure she doesn’t accidentally drink the cooking sherry again.”

“Oh snap. You’re right!” Penelope rushed out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Syd walked back into Elena’s room. 

“There you are,” Elena said, setting her phone down and standing up from her bed. “I was starting to get worried that you had escaped out of a window or something.”

“Well you know me. I like to take my time in the bathroom. Something about the level of privacy just makes me feel very Zen.”

“You did it, didn’t you.” Elena accused, crossing her arms.

Syd dropped their head. “I did.” They lifted their head back up to look at their girlfriend. “I blame you and your kisses.”

“That’s fair.” Elena winked. “We better go to the living room before our moms get suspicious.”

“You’re right.” Syd gently kissed Elena. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Elena grabbed Syd’s face and gave them a more passionate kiss. Lips lingering for a few blissful seconds before pulling away. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”


	3. Let’s Talk About Being Non-Binary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd talks to Elena about what it means for them to be non-binary.

It had been over two weeks since Ramona had given them the sex talk. They had done some ‘more than kissing’ stuff (without Penelope’s knowledge, of course), but never did anything further than what they did that first time when Penelope had caught them. They hadn’t touched each other before, and they definitely hadn’t taken off any clothes. But despite never having done these things, Elena felt like she was ready to have sex. She loved Syd, and she really wanted to be close to them. Touching them, feeling their skin against hers, breaking down all of her own walls and letting herself come undone. She’s never felt that way about anyone before, but she did with Syd. She felt this intense connection with them that she never felt with anyone else before. Something about them just made her feel safe. 

Even though Elena was ready to have sex, Syd definitely wasn’t. They had never had a relationship with anyone before Elena. Actually, Syd had never had anything before Elena. Being homeschooled really didn’t help up their game when it came to the ladies. Pair that with being insecure about their non-binary-ness, and you’ve got…well, Syd. Awkward and too afraid to be intimate with anyone in that way. Elena was aware of this, and Syd knew that. They never really had to talk to Elena in order for her to get what they were feeling. She always just knew. But even with Elena being the best at deciphering Syd’s thoughts even before Syd could, they knew that they had to talk to their girlfriend about being non-binary at some point. And that time was now.

_Buzz buzz_

Elena’s phone vibrated on her desk next to her homework. She looked over at the screen and saw that it was a message from Syd. She smiled as she picked up her phone to read the message.

**Syd: What are you up to?**

She began typing her response.

**Elena: Working on some homework. How about you?**

Elena hated typing in shorthand like her peers constantly did. She found phrases like ‘lol’ and ‘smh’ annoying. Maybe it was because she thought it was ridiculous how lazy people have gotten with typing things out, or maybe she just liked to rebel against what was mainstream. Either way, she never used those terms when texting. Syd thought it was cute, and decided to rebel as well.

**Syd: Just finished mine. Can I come over? I want to talk about something.**

She tried not to panic. Everything was going great in their relationship, so she figured it must be about something else.

**Elena: Is everything okay? I’m getting a little worried.**

**Syd: Everything is great! I was just thinking, and I know I don’t really talk about being non-binary very much, but I wanted to talk about it with you a little more. I want you to understand me and get to know me a little better.**

Elena smiled. The only time Syd really talked about being non-binary was that one time they came out to their feminist gamers group. After that, they never really went into much detail about it. Elena took this as a sign that Syd was ready to let her in. She tried to be cool about it. She didn’t want to seem too excited or too unenthused in fear of scaring Syd off and making them change their mind.

**Elena: Okay, sounds like a plan. You can go ahead and come over if you want. By the time you get here I’ll already be done with my homework, so you won’t have to wait for me to finish.**

**Syd: Neato. I’ll leave now then.**

**Elena: Can’t wait to see you :)**

Elena set her phone down and quickly picked up her pencil to finish her math problems. She wanted to make sure that she was finished by the time Syd got there so that she could give them her full attention.

About thirty minutes had passed. Elena put down her pencil and closed her book.

“Finally,” she said before shoving the textbook back into her book bag. She heard a faint knock at the front door. Realizing it was probably Syd, she rushed into the living room, running towards her mom, who was walking out of the kitchen and towards the door.

“I got it!” She said, sweeping past Penelope. When she got to the front door, she stopped abruptly, noticing herself in the mirror. She straightened up her blue flannel shirt, tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, and winked at herself before opening the door.

She was greeted with a soft smile. 

“Hey,” Syd said.

“Hey, you. Come on in,” Elena gestured toward the living room.

Syd walked in and Elena shut the door behind them.

“Hey, Syd,” Penelope said from behind the couch, smiling at them.

“Hi Ms. Alvarez. The place smells really good.” 

“I’m cooking some ropa vieja. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing, honey. I always make enough for twice as many people. It’s in our Cuban blood to cook in large quantities.” 

“Okay, then that sounds great! I’ll just call my mom and let her know I’ll be coming home later. I would text her, but she’s been sending messages to the wrong people lately. When she accidentally sent me a nude that was meant for my dad, I banned her from texting me for a while.” Syd pulled out their phone and unlocked the screen.

“Uh, why don’t you go ahead and go to my room and call her. I’ll get us something to drink,” Elena said as she gently nudged Syd towards the hallway. 

“Okey dokey.” Syd searched for her mom’s contact in her phone as she walked to Elena’s room. 

Once Elena was sure that Syd was gone, she turned around to her mom, who was looking confused.

“Is everything alright?” Penelope asked.

“Yeah, but I have a favor to ask.”

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Elena, we talked about this. I’m not going to pay for an HBO subscription just so you can watch Game of Thrones. We already pay for Netflix. Just find something else to watch on there,” she waved her hand, dismissing her daughter.

“No, no it’s not that. Although I’m not done with that battle just yet,” she pointed. “Syd and I are going to be talking in my room. They want to open up to me about being non-binary, and I was wondering if we could have some privacy. As in, shutting the door?”

Penelope looked at her hesitantly. “I don’t know Elena...”

“Please? We won’t do anything, I promise. Syd has never really talked to anyone about this before, and I know they’re feeling a little nervous about sharing this with me. I really think the privacy will help them feel more comfortable talking about it.”

She looked at Elena, analyzing whether or not she was telling the truth, or if she was just trying to pull a fast one. She knew her daughter wouldn’t lie about something like this, so she gave in. “Okay, you can close the door. But if I suspect any funny business I’ll be sending your Abuelita in there with her poster of the Pope to hang on the wall over your bed, where you’ll be constantly watched.”

Elena rolled her eyes at how ridiculous her mom was sometimes. “You have nothing to worry about. Scout’s honor.”

“Yeah yeah, the last person who told me ‘scout’s honor’ was your Papi right before I caught him with a six pack, so you better not be lying to me,” Penelope said before walking into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. “And by six pack I mean alcohol, not sexy abs.” She shouted through the window.

Elena rolled her eyes again before walking down the hallway and to her room. When she walked in the door, she saw Syd sitting on her bed. She smiled before shutting the door.

“Uh, are you sure you should be shutting that? Your mom kind of scares me.”

“It’s fine. I told her we needed some privacy to talk and she said it was okay.” 

Syd nodded as they watched Elena walk over to the bed and sit next to them.

“So, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, but I’m kind of nervous,” they admitted as they fidgeted with the bottom of their loose t-shirt.

Elena gave a soft smile “Hey, you don’t have to be nervous around me. I’m not going to judge you or anything. And I know it’s hard for you to talk about, so if you end up not wanting to talk about it, we can just do something else. No pressure.”

Syd couldn’t believe how amazing Elena was. They had no idea what they had done to deserve someone so incredible. “I really appreciate that. I do want to talk about it. I trust you, and I know you’d never be anything but wonderful.” They took in a deep breath and exhaled as they attempted to push out all of the nerves before adjusting their position so that they were facing Elena.

“Okay, so you know that I’m non-binary.”

“I do,” Elena replied, trying not to make it sound like it was an obvious thing.

“So, basically what that means is that I don’t feel like I fit into either category of man or woman. Like, I’m somewhere in between.” They paused, waiting for Elena to say something, but she didn’t. She just sat there and listened, so Syd continued, “And it’s not always perfectly in the middle. Sometimes I feel more like a woman, and sometimes I feel more like a man. It’s kind of fluid, not depending on anything in particular. Or, at least I don’t think.”

“So, does that mean you don’t like it when someone calls you a girl? Is it still okay to call you my girlfriend?” Elena asked.

“I don’t mind being called a girl. And I don’t mind being called a boy either. But I think being called a girl just feels better to me because I’m just used to it and it doesn’t trigger me or anything. The only thing I’m particular with is my pronouns, at least for now anyway.”

Elena nodded. “Okay, that makes sense.”

She waited for Syd to talk some more, but noticed that they were being a little hesitant. She had a feeling that Syd was starting to get nervous again, so she decided to ask some more questions in order to make the older girl feel more comfortable.

“So, you said that being called a girl doesn’t trigger you. Does that mean that other things do trigger you?”

“Yeah, some things.”

“Like what?”

Syd paused for a second, trying to figure out how to explain to their cis girlfriend how it feels being non-binary. It wasn’t that they didn’t think Elena would understand, it was that it was just so hard to put everything into words. “Well, um certain clothes trigger me. Like I don’t feel comfortable wearing a dress, but I don’t feel comfortable wearing a suit either. Both things just feel so…”

“Binary?” Elena completed the sentence.

“Exactly. A dress just feels too feminine, and a suit just feels too masculine. So I never know what to wear to formal events. I avoid weddings and black-tie events as much as possible.”

“What about the outfit you wore to the homecoming dance at my school?”

“Yeah, that was the most non-binary formal attire I could find on such short notice. But if I’m being honest, I felt a little weird wearing that. I tried to be confident for you so that you wouldn’t be embarrassed about me meeting your friends, but I felt uncomfortable. Not because of the outfit itself, but because I felt like everyone was staring at me. I’m just not as confident about my identity as I’d like everyone to think, especially you. Sometimes I get a little insecure about myself.” 

Elena noticed them drop their head a little, as if they were ashamed of being different. She didn’t like seeing her girlfriend that way, especially with them being such a good person who deserves to be accepted for exactly who they are. “Okay, one, you could never embarrass me. You’re like, the coolest person I’ve ever met. And two, you don’t have to pretend to be anything you’re not for me. It’s okay to be insecure. Sometimes I’m insecure about my sexuality. As much as I’d like to be that person who can scream it from the rooftops, sometimes I get nervous about what people will think of me. And it’s okay if you’re not confident. I just want you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy,” Syd smiled as they took Elena’s hand.

“Good,” Elena replied, smiling back.

“Another thing that triggers me is gender-specific adjectives. Like, beautiful, or pretty, or handsome. That stuff just kind of makes me feel weird. Nothing like that feels like it fits.”

“So, if I said that those pants made you look sexy, that would be okay?” 

“Yep, that’s perfectly fine.”

“How about, the way you pull your hair back is really hot?” Elena smirked.

Syd blushed when they finally realized what their girlfriend was doing. “Yeah, that’s okay too.”

“Is there anything about your body that makes you uncomfortable? Like, do you ever experience dysphoria?”

Syd smiled at the fact that Elena had done some research. That was just like her. 

“One thing that really gets to me is my period. I know for most women, getting their period makes them feel empowered. I mean, what’s more empowering than being reminded that you’re able to bring a human into this world.”

Elena nodded, subtly agreeing that it’s something that made her feel a little bit powerful. 

“But, for me it just feels odd. Like my body shouldn’t be able to do that or something. It feels as weird to me as it would for a man to be able to give birth. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“I guess I’ve never thought about your period making you feel mismatched from your gender.”

“Yeah. That, and the fact that it’s just annoying and uncomfortable to deal with.”

“True that,” Elena agreed.

“As far as body parts, I’m fine with my breasts. I like that they’re small, so if I ever feel more masculine I can just bind them if I wanted to. But for now, I don’t mind them. But my bottom situation sometimes makes me feel a little dysphoric.”

“Really? How so?” Elena was curious to hear what her girlfriend had to say. She knew this was an important thing and that it wasn’t an easy thing for Syd to talk about, but all of this was so intriguing to her.

“Um, well sometimes I wish I was a guy. I mean, not that I wish I was completely a guy, but I wish I just like…you know…um, had a penis.” Syd felt their cheeks heating up. They had never admitted that to anyone before. 

Elena nodded, as if she had already known this. She didn’t know for sure, but she had a feeling Syd felt this way after they had mentioned that when they watched porn they imagined themself as the guy…and also because her dirty talk that first time had worked like a charm. 

“But that’s only sometimes,” Syd continued. “Other times I like what I have, and I don’t imagine I have any other body parts. But I definitely don’t like penetration. I don’t like to think about anything going inside me. I don’t even like to use tampons. I just try to forget that it’s there. When there’s any kind of penetrative sex happening, I like to be on the giving end of that and I always think of being the guy, never the girl. But every once in a while, I like to think about a girl giving me oral, or touching my...clitoris. That part doesn’t bother me, since it’s kind of similar to a penis. So, I don’t always have to imagine that it is one. But as far as referencing my… _stuff_ , I don’t like it being called a vagina. But anything else is fine.”

Elena nodded, processing everything that Syd had just said.

“I don’t know if any of that makes sense, but it’s kind of hard to explain.”

“No no, that makes perfect sense.”

“Whew, good. Because I had no other way of putting that into words.”

Elena smiled at them. She looked down at their lips, and placed a delicate kiss.

“What was that for?” Syd asked, confused.

“For being so brave and for trusting me enough to talk to me about this”

“Oh. Well if I would have known that my reward would have been a kiss from the Elena Alvarez, I would have told you months ago,” Syd winked.

“Oh, shut up,” Elena giggled as she playfully pushed her girlfriend.

The girls giggled for a few seconds before sitting in silence. Elena felt this was the perfect time to bring up what she wanted to talk about.

“So uh, since we’re on the topic of intimacy and all, there’s something I wanted to talk about.”

“Okay,” Syd said, interested to hear what their girlfriend had to say.

“Okay, so you know how I’ve been kind of on the fence about whether or not I’m ready to have sex?”

“Yeah,” Syd said nervously. They had a feeling they knew where this was going.

“Well, I’m not on the fence anymore. I’m ready.”

Syd paused for a moment to take in the words. They weren’t expecting Elena to tell them this today, so they hadn’t planned a reaction. 

Elena noticed Syd begin to go into panic mode. “But it’s okay if you aren’t. I just wanted you to know that I am. We don’t have to do anything today, or this week, or even this year. I’m okay with waiting until you’re completely ready.”

They thought about it for a moment. Since sharing their thoughts and feelings with Elena, they didn’t feel this need to put up any walls with her anymore. They knew that if they had sex, Elena would be completely understanding of any curve balls that might be thrown her way. She proved that today. 

“Actually, I think I might be ready too,” Syd smiled.

 _“Really?”_ Elena asked, shocked.

“Yeah. Today you showed me how amazing and understanding you are. I trust you. I’m not scared anymore.”

A big grin formed on Elena’s face. She couldn’t believe it. She and Syd were ready to have sex. Which meant that at some point, both of them were going to have sex. Some point in the near future, Elena hoped. Her whole body filled with so much emotion that she didn’t know what to do with it all. So she just attacked Syd with a strong hug. 

“I love you,” she whispered. Realizing that they had never said those words to each other before, she pulled back in a panic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…I mean, I _did_ mean it, but I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, if that’s what I did. It just sort of came out.”

Syd had a goofy look on their face. “I love you too.”

Elena smiled one more time before pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. The kiss wasn’t desperate, or full of any wants or needs. Instead, it was a slow one. Full of love and desire to make the other person happy. When the two girls pulled apart, Syd noticed that tears were rolling down Elena’s cheeks.

“Are you crying?” They asked.

Elena laughed and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her flannel shirt. “Sorry. I’m about to get my period, so I’m kind of emotional about everything right now.”

“Oh, that explains why you almost bit off Alex’s head yesterday for eating the last piece of chocolate cake.”

Elena furrowed her brow. “I even put a sticky note that said ‘ELENA’S. DO NOT EAT.’ And that little dweeb still ate it.” She shook her head in anger thinking about it. 

Syd huffed out a little laugh in amusement. “So, I’m guessing that means that we’re not going to have sex this week then?”

Elena gave them an apologetic look. “We’ll have to wait until next week. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Syd said quickly. “I’m actually kind of relieved, because I was getting a little nervous thinking about doing it so soon. I want to mentally prepare, you know?”

She nodded in response. “And I have to talk to my mom. I hope she doesn’t freak out.”

“I hope she doesn’t start looking at me as the person who deflowered her little girl,” Syd said, a little worried.

Elena shook her head. “She wouldn’t. Trust me, she’s not like that.”

“Good. Because if it came down to it, I know she could actually demolish me.”

She wrapped her arm around Syd’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “You are literally the cutest person I’ve ever met.”

They blushed at Elena’s compliment, unsure of how to respond. They weren’t that good at taking compliments.

“Dinner is ready!” Penelope yelled from the living room.

“Come on, let’s go eat some food. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Elena said before grabbing Syd’s hand and pulling them up off the bed.

* * *

It was later in the night. Syd had already gone home, and Elena was trying to work up the courage to talk to her mom by pacing around her room. She paced for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath and walking towards the living room. As she reached the end of the hall, she noticed her mom sitting on the couch, looking at some papers. 

_“Okay. You got this.”_ She whispered to herself before taking one last breath. She confidently walked over to the couch. 

Penelope looked up to see who was approaching her. “Oh, hey honey. I was just going over some bills. Be thankful you don’t have to worry about this stuff just yet.”

Elena ignored what she was saying in order to not lose her confidence. “Um, can I talk to you about something?” Her nerves were beginning to show.

“Sure sweetheart,” Penelope said as she patted the empty spot next to her, inviting Elena to sit down. 

As she sat down, Penelope positioned herself so that they were sitting more face to face. She noticed that her daughter was looking a little nervous, which began to worry her.

“Is everything okay?” She asked Elena.

“Yeah, I mean, nothing is wrong. But um…” She fidgeted with her sleeves. She rolled her eyes at how lame she was being, and let out a dramatic sigh as she shifted her body in an attempt to ignore her nerves. “Okay, so you know how you said I had to tell you when I was ready to have sex?”

“Mhmm,” Penelope hummed, waiting for the punchline. 

Elena gave her a knowing look, hoping that her mom would just get it. When Penelope realized that her daughter wasn’t responding, she paid more attention to her facial expression and noticed that she was silently trying to tell her something.

“Oh! Okay. Wow, I guess I just didn’t expect you to figure it out so soon,” Penelope said, trying not to sound freaked out.

“Yeah, well Syd and I had a meaningful talk, and I think we’re both ready to take that step.”

“You think?” Penelope challenged.

“I know. We are. I have no doubts about this, Mom. I know what I want, and this is it. And it’s not even just about getting off or anything. It’s about sharing this very special thing with another person, and that’s something I want to do with Syd.”

Penelope nodded, taking in everything her daughter had just said. “Okay.”

“…okay?” Elena questioned, as if she hadn’t heard her mom correctly. “Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re really cool with this? This isn’t some sort of mom test where you tell me something is okay just to see if I do it and then punish me for doing it?”

Penelope chuckled, “No, it’s nothing like that. Although that does sound like me,” she pointed out. “Look, I trust you to know yourself and know what the right decision is. If you’re ready, then you’re ready.”

“So, just to be clear, I’m allowed to have sex with my girlfriend? In my own bed?”

She swallowed hard, trying not to think about her daughter having sex. “Yes, you’re allowed to have sex in your own bed. Just please don’t do it while I’m home. And don’t tell me before you’re going to do it either. You know what, it’s probably best that you just don’t even ask if Syd can come over. If I’m not home, and you both are ready, just do it. It’s better that I don’t know it’s happening.”

Elena nodded, trying not to smile. She didn’t want her mom to see how excited she was.

“And don’t do it while your Abuelita is home either!” She quickly added.

“Are you kidding me? I’d rather _die_ than have Abuelita catch me having sex. The last thing I want is for her to tell me about her first time with Abuelo.” Elena shuddered at the thought. “No, I’ll make sure everyone is out of the house before we do anything.”

“Good,” Penelope said, pointing at Elena with her index finger and smiling. “Come here, baby.”  
She pulled her daughter into a hug and squeezed her tight. She rubbed her arm for a few seconds before letting go. “I’m going to get ready for bed. I suggest you do the same,” she said. She kissed the top of Elena’s head before standing up and walking towards her bedroom.

_Buzz buzz_

Elena picked up her phone and read the message she had just received.

**Syd: Thanks for being so amazing. I love you so much <3**

She smiled at the message. She loved someone, and they actually loved her back. When she had realized that she was gay, she didn’t know if she’d ever find love. But she did. And she loved it.

**Elena: I love you too <3**


	4. Let's Not Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Syd have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is extremely hot. Be prepared.

**One week later**

Alex’s baseball team had a game out of town in Fresno this weekend, and since Penelope didn’t have to work, the whole family decided to spend the weekend there. Well, everyone except Elena. Her excuse was that there was a protest on Saturday that she was planning on going to with the feminist gamers group. Of course, this wasn’t true, but she didn’t tell her mom that. Otherwise, she’d know that Elena was planning on inviting Syd over to have hours of amazing sex. Her lower abdomen tingled at the thought of it. She was going to have sex tonight. She squeezed her legs together, feeling the pressure against her center. She had been so horny all day and was dying to touch herself, but she wanted to save it for when Syd was here. She imagined their long fingers running up and down her slit, then sliding inside her dripping center. She moaned at the thought as she continued to squeeze her legs together, pulsing at a steady rhythm.

Just then, she heard her phone ring, pulling her out of her thoughts. She saw that it was her mom, and groaned. Silently cursing her for ruining her fantasy. She pressed the green answer button and brought the phone up to her ear.

“Hey mom!” She said, pretending to sound enthused. After all, she was supposed to be out with her friends, protesting.

_“Hey honey. Just checking in on you.”_

“I just got to Dani’s house. We’re all going to ride in her car over to the protest. We made shirts and everything!” She was really trying to sell it.

Penelope chuckled. _“Alright, well I’ll leave you to it. Alex’s game is about to start, so we’re setting out the food. Afterwards, we’re going to go out to eat before heading back to the hotel, so you probably won’t hear from me until tomorrow.”_

“Perfect.” Elena accidentally said out loud.

 _“It almost sounds like you don’t want to talk to your mother,”_ Penelope said, pretending to sound hurt.

“No, no. It’s just that we’re going to be really preoccupied with the protest, and afterwards we’re going to be really tired, so I’ll probably just to go sleep.”

_“Okay, well have fun with your friends, and make sure you stay away from the crazies.”_

Elena rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mom.”

_“I love you honey.”_

“I love you too. Tell Alex I said good luck.”

_“I will. Talk to you tomorrow.”_

“Bye.”

She pressed the end call button and looked at the time. It was 4 o’clock. She had one hour until Syd was supposed to get there. Their plan was to hang out for a little bit and watch a movie to give themselves time to warm up first so that they weren’t awkwardly jumping right into having sex. She took off her clothes and grabbed a towel before heading into bathroom to take a shower.

She debated whether or not to shave her pubic hair. On one hand, she really wanted to rebel against the sexist body hair rules that society placed on women, but on the other hand, it felt a lot better being smooth down there and feeling direct contact on her skin. Plus, if Syd wanted to go down on her tonight, she didn’t want them stopping to pull a stray hair out of their mouth. In the end, she decided to shave. 

She got out of the shower and wrapped her body in a warm towel, then wrapped her long, black hair in a second towel. She went over to her closet to pick out an outfit. After a few minutes of debating, she decided on a purple V-neck and her short jean shorts. Normally those shorts would be too inappropriate to wear without black leggings underneath, but tonight she wanted to show off her body to Syd. She threw the garments onto the bed before walking over to her dresser to look through her underwear drawer. She picked out a black, lacy push up bra and some matching panties. She then grabbed the towel around her body and dropped it to the floor before unwrapping the other towel from her head and doing the same. She lifted the bra and hooked it around her chest before stepping into the panties and pulling them up. She walked over to the full-sized mirror on the inside of her closet door and looked at herself. She adjusted her breasts in her bra so that they created the perfect amount of cleavage. Then she turned around to look at her back. Her panties tightly hugged her round ass perfectly. She turned back to the front and smirked at how Syd was going to melt when they saw Elena in her underwear. Most days she opted for a sports bra and some non-matching, non-sexy cotton panties, but tonight she wanted to look sexy for Syd. She walked over to her bed and picked up the shorts. She put them on before picking up the V-neck and throwing it over torso. She walked back over to the mirror and smiled at the way the V-neck hung low enough to show off just the right amount of cleavage.

 _“Damn,”_ she said in a low whisper, shaking her head. She did a few poses before walking back into the bathroom to fix her hair. After using her curling iron, she ran her hands through her curls to loosen them out into waves.

_Knock knock knock_

She looked at the time. 5:07.

 _“Shit.”_ She whispered to herself. She unplugged the curling iron and ran to her room to straighten up a little bit. After a few seconds of tossing things into her closet, she shut the door and rushed into the living room. She grabbed the front door handle and pulled it open, revealing a girl wearing a white t-shirt with rolled sleeves, slightly baggy black jeans, and a red flannel shirt tied around the waist.

The first thing Syd noticed was Elena’s chest. Their eyes lingered for a few seconds. Elena smiled at the reaction on their face, because that was exactly what she had intended.

“You like what you see?” She smirked.

Syd shook their head, averting their gaze back up to Elena’s eyes as a blush crept onto their face.

“Sorry,” they said apologetically.

“Don’t be. I wore this for a reason,” Elena smiled. She grabbed Syd’s hand and pulled them into a kiss. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Elena knew that if they kissed for any longer, it would have turned into something else, and she didn’t want that to happen just yet. She wanted the tension to build a little bit before anything happened. She squeezed Syd’s hand and smiled before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Syd followed her and sat down next to her.

“So, what are we watching tonight?” They asked.

“I Can’t Think Straight,” Elena said, pouring the bag of chips into the large, empty bowl.

“That sounds really…gay.”

“Oh, it is. You’ve never seen it?”

“Nope. Never even heard of it before.”

“Well, you’re in for a treat. It’s one of my favorite movies.” Elena grabbed the remote and set up the movie.

Almost 30 minutes had gone by. Elena was sitting cross-legged on the couch. About twelve inches to her left, Syd was sitting straight up with their feet on the floor. On any other day, the girls wouldn’t be so hesitant to sit close to each other. But today, they were too nervous to cuddle. Elena could tell that Syd was even more nervous than she was. She could actually see the tension in their muscles. 

“These girls are hot,” Syd said, still staring at the TV, avoiding eye contact.

Elena nodded. “Agreed. That’s part of why I love this movie so much.”

Their words were followed by more silence. Syd hadn’t looked at Elena once during the entire movie. However, Elena had been taking occasional glances at Syd, just to make sure they were okay. She was mainly checking for any signs of displeasure in the movie. After glancing once more at Syd’s facial expression, she looked back at the screen.

The movie had gotten to the scene where the two women had slept together for the first time. Elena swallowed. She wanted to watch a romantic movie to get both of them in the mood, but judging by how swollen and wet her center was, that probably wasn’t the best idea. She fidgeted in her spot a little, trying to ease her discomfort. Syd looked over at her for the first time since the movie started.

“You okay?” They asked.

“Yep. All good.” She replied, focusing on her breathing, and not on the fact that she desperately wanted Syd’s hand inside her shorts.

Syd nodded before looking back at the screen. A few more minutes had gone by before Elena couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned over and grabbed Syd’s face, kissing them hard. She instantly pulled back.

“Sorry, sorry.” She put her hands on her knees and sighed. “Wow, that was extremely thirsty of me.”

Syd smiled at Elena incorporating the word ‘thirsty’ into her sentence. They always found it amusing when she tried to talk like their peers.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind,” they said, trying to make her feel better.

“You sure?”

“Positive. It was actually kind of nice.”

Elena blushed. “Well, in that case…” She leaned over and kissed Syd more delicately. Their lips moved simultaneously against one another. Elena parted Syd’s lips and slowly pushed her tongue inside, finding theirs. She groaned at the feeling. Their tongues danced for a few moments before pulling back out. 

As they continued to kiss, Syd brought their hand up to Elena’s lower back and began caressing her. They moved their hand under her shirt so that they could feel the skin of her back, which gave Elena goosebumps. She moved her right hand up to Syd’s thigh and rubbed light circles. They jumped at the initial contact, but then instantly relaxed, not once breaking the kiss. Elena moved her hand further up Syd’s leg, where she felt something long and hard. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down. A confused look spread across her face. She looked up at Syd, who was blushing. 

“I, uh, bought that online earlier this week. I didn’t want to carry it on the bus over here, so I decided to just wear it. We don’t have to use it. I just thought we could have it as an option. But there’s no pressure.”

Elena looked back down at the bulge in Syd’s jeans and squeezed it. She had suddenly gotten extremely turned on at the thought of Syd fucking her with a strap on. She felt her stomach drop as she began to get nervous. She was actually going to lose her virginity tonight. Not that she felt that she needed a phallic object inside her vagina in order to count as losing her virginity, but she wasn’t sure if Syd’s fingers were going to pop her or not. But this was _definitely_ going to break her hymen. She was nervous, yet more turned on than ever before. 

After inspecting the bulge a few times, she looked up at Syd and smiled. She began to stroke it on the outside of their pants. Every time she pushed it, the harness rubbed against Syd’s center at just the right spot. They closed their eyes and released the muscles in their neck, causing their head to drop onto the back of the couch. They slowly moved their hips back and forth in response to Elena touching the object. Elena smiled at what this was doing to Syd. She knew that this was it. This was the beginning. They were going to have sex, and she was more than ready.

She stood up off the couch. Facing Syd, she swung her right leg over their lap, straddling their hips. She grinded down onto their lap and moaned at the feeling of the bulge brushing against her center. Syd instinctively grabbed Elena’s back side and squeezed. Her shorts were so short that the cheeks of her tight ass were partially hanging out. Syd wished that there was a mirror in front of them so that they could see the view, but they settled for the touch.

The pair stayed in this position, hips grinding together for a few minutes before Elena stood up and grabbed Syd’s hand. She yanked them up off of the couch and dragged them into her bedroom, not bothering to stop the movie. Once they got into her bedroom, she slammed Syd against the back of the door, causing it to shut. They didn’t even care about the sudden pain in the back of their head from hitting the door. Elena smashed their lips together, and reached her right hand down between Syd’s legs, continuing to stroke the fake cock like she had been before. After kissing them for a few seconds, she moved her lips down to their jawline, then down to their neck. She sucked on their pulse point, causing their breathing to pick up. They closed their eyes and grabbed the back of their girlfriend’s head, pushing her lips harder into their neck, all while grinding into her hand. Elena brought her hands up to Syd’s waist and spun them around, urging them towards her bed, and pushing them down. They fell onto their back with a thud. Elena smirked as she grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands and lifted it up over her head. 

Syd sat up on the bed. They thought their eyes were going to pop out of their head. They stared at Elena’s breasts sitting perfectly in her black, lacy bra. They trailed their eyes down her toned stomach, then back up. Elena couldn’t help but smile at the effect she had on Syd. They reached forward and grabbed her hips, gently pulling her closer to them as they scooted more towards the edge of the bed. They brought their lips to her stomach and placed delicate kisses all over her abdomen. Elena sighed at the contact. Syd grabbed the back of Elena’s bra, and looked up into her eyes.

“Can I take it off?” They asked.

She was breathing too heavily to form any words, so she just nodded in response. Syd unhooked the bra and carefully discarded the garment onto the floor. They ran their hands up and down Elena’s sides, giving her another wave of chills.

“Can I touch them?”

She gave them another nod, and Syd brought their hands up to Elena’s breasts and squeezed gently. Elena’s breath hitched in her throat at the contact. She looked down at Syd’s hands squeezing her breasts and slightly rubbing her nipples, causing them to become erect.

“Wow,” they said, smiling. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe I get to touch you.”

“Play your cards right, and you’ll be touching me in places that are more fun than that,” Elena said in a breathy tone, her breathing still heavy.

Syd brought their mouth up to one nipple as their right hand continued palming the other. They sucked on the nipple that was in their mouth, lightly flicking their tongue against it. Elena’s jaw dropped and her brow furrowed as she sharply inhaled. She brought her hands up to the back of Syd’s head and stared down at her breasts as she watched them suck on it. They replaced their mouth with their left hand as they moved their lips over to the other nipple.

“Jesus, Syd. Keep that up and I might just cum right here.”

They smiled at their girlfriend’s reaction, humming into Elena’s breast, causing her to buck her hips. Syd knew that their girlfriend was ready for more. And to be honest, so were they. They sucked on her nipple one last time before releasing it with a popping sound. They looked at Elena’s shorts, which were perfectly eye level with their face.

“God, you look so sexy in those.”

Elena smiled. “Yeah? You like these?” She asked tauntingly as she turned around and bent down, showing off her ass. She quickly rolled her torso back up, and brought her ass down onto Syd’s lap, gracefully gliding back and forth as she grabbed her own breasts and squeezed them. Syd was suddenly reminded that they were wearing the strap on. They grabbed onto Elena’s hips and began to thrust upwards. Elena couldn’t see Syd’s face, but she knew that they were thoroughly enjoying this little lap dance that she was giving them. She stood back up and turned around, bringing her hands up to the buttons on her shorts and pulled them down. 

She stepped forward. Her center was so close to Syd’s face that they could smell her arousal. They stared at her panties, licking their lips. They reached around to Elena’s back and very lightly scratched up and down with their nails as they looked up into her eyes.

“Can I taste you?” They asked, the desperation apparent in their voice.

“Please,” Elena begged, stepping a little closer to their face.

Syd brought their hands down to the back of her thighs and rubbed her a bit as they kissed along the line of her panties, teasing her a bit.

 _“Ugh,”_ she moaned, throwing her head back. She wanted so badly for Syd to touch the spot that needed the most attention, but she didn’t want to pressure them. 

They weren’t nervous or anything though. They just wanted to work her up a little bit more before giving her what she wanted. After what seemed like an eternity, Syd brought their hands up to the top of Elena’s panties and slowly pulled them down, still kissing her lower abdomen. As her panties went lower, their lips followed the newly discovered skin. They moved down until they got to the top of her slit, stopping to pull her panties all the way off. Elena stared down at Syd, chest heaving as she patiently waited for them to make contact. After placing a few more kisses on her skin, they slightly opened up her wet folds and darted their tongue out, licking from the middle of her slit all the way up to her bundle of nerves.

 _“Oh my god,”_ She breathed out as she bucked her hips forward. She brought her hands up to the back of Syd’s head, tangling her hands in their hair. “Oh _fuck._ ” She couldn’t believe how amazing that felt. Ramona was right. This felt way different than any fingers. 

Syd continued to lick all the way up and down Elena’s center, taking in the taste. Her taste was a little more subtle than her scent. It was a little bit salty, but otherwise didn’t taste like much. They settled into a pattern of slowly moving their tongue up, swirling it around her clit, and then slowly bringing it back down. Every time they got to the bundle of nerves, Elena pushed her hips forward to create more pressure. Syd continued this steady pace for a few minutes before kissing back up Elena’s abdomen and standing up, causing Elena to whine at the loss of contact.

“Lay down on your back,” Syd said sweetly, gesturing toward the bed.

Elena quickly crawled on top of her sheets and laid down on her back, resting her head on top of her pillow. Syd crawled on top of her, spreading her legs so that their body was in between them. They sat back on their heels and pulled their shirt over their head. They weren’t wearing a bra, which wasn’t noticeable under the shirt. Elena looked at Syd, taking in how sexy they were. She made sure not to make any comments about their breasts in fear of making them uncomfortable, so she just didn’t say anything. Instead, she just stared.

Syd avoided eye contact as they sat in front of their girlfriend, torso completely naked. Instead, they focused on her body. They leaned down and adjusted themself so that their arms were under Elena’s thighs, wrapped around them. They pulled her legs as far apart as they would go and dipped their head down, continuing right where they had left off.

Elena didn’t realize how much she missed Syd’s tongue until it was back on her clit. She dropped her head back into the pillow and brought her hands up to her forehead, moving her hips back and forth in an attempt to fuck Syd’s face.

 _“Fuck, Syd!”_ She cried out. The words were followed by various moans. 

Laying down on the bed allowed them more access to Elena’s center. They brought their tongue all the way down to what they assumed was her entrance. They stuck their tongue in gently, resulting in a sharp inhale from Elena. _“Yep. That’s her entrance,”_ They thought to themself. The reaction from Elena gave them an idea. They licked all the way up her folds until they reached the end. They lifted their face off of her mound and brought their index finger up to her slit, moving it up and down, collecting the liquid. Once they made sure their finger was good and wet, they hovered it over her entrance. 

“Can I go inside?” They asked, making sure it was okay with her first.

Once again, Elena responded with a nod. Only this time, it was a more desperate nod. One that said, _“Just fucking do it already!”_

As soon as Syd got the approval, they slowly pushed their finger in. Elena pushed her hips forward and groaned at the feeling. She brought her hips down as Syd slowly pulled their finger back, and then forward again. It didn’t take long before Elena was moving her hips at a faster pace. Syd had been working her up so much for so long that she desperately needed to cum.

“Faster,” she demanded.

Syd obliged and pumped their finger in and out faster. A few seconds later, they added a second finger.

A string of profanities left Elena’s mouth, which let Syd know that they were doing the right thing. They pumped in and out until they felt Elena’s hips begin to move even faster and her walls begin to tighten. They knew this meant that she was close, so they brought their head down to her center and swirled their tongue in quick circles around her clit.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Elena repeated as she moved one hand down to Syd’s head and the other to her side, clutching the sheet. She let out a few whimpers before she felt her walls begin to contract. _“FUCK!”_ She yelled, letting out a few loud moans as she came down from her high. Syd continued their movements as they felt Elena’s walls repeatedly squeeze and release their fingers. 

After a full minute, Elena patted Syd’s head, signaling to them that she was done, and to stop touching the little nub that was now painfully sensitive. She would have used words to communicate, but she was too busy trying to catch her breath. Thankfully, Syd understood what she meant, and immediately moved their mouth and their fingers from her center. One of the pros of dating someone who had the same body parts meant that they knew exactly how they worked.

Syd sat up and looked at Elena, who was still clutching the sheets. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her breathing was beginning to slow down. Syd ran their hands gently up and down her thighs, encouraging her to relax and get her heartbeat down. When she finally got control over her breathing she opened her eyes and looked at Syd, shaking her head.

“Wow,” was all she could think of to say. 

They smiled at their girlfriend’s reaction. “I could actually feel you having an orgasm. Like, I could feel you contracting around my fingers, and I could feel your wetness flowing out. It was the most incredible thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Elena grinned at how selfless her girlfriend was. They actually thought that her having an orgasm was the most incredible thing. She looked down at the bulge in Syd’s pants.

“So, do you want to use that?” She asked, pointing at it with her eyes.

Syd looked down and shifted their weight a little before looking back up. “Do you want to?”

Elena sat up and brought her lips as close to Syd’s as possible without actually touching them, her mouth slightly agape. They could feel her warm breath blowing on them as she brought her hands up to the button of Syd’s black jeans.

“Yes,” she whispered as she unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Syd looked down as they watched Elena slowly push their pants down their legs, revealing the bulge in their grey boy shorts. Elena loved that Syd was wearing the strap on under their underwear. She cupped the bulge and squeezed it a few times, causing Syd to exhale sharply. Then, she grabbed the hem of the boy shorts and slowly pulled them down, revealing the appendage little by little until it was completely released, causing it to spring forward. The color matched the skin on Syd’s legs perfectly. 

They looked back up at Elena’s lips, which were still hovering close to theirs. They were so sure that she was going to kiss them, but instead she pulled back and crawled over to her night stand. She opened the drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

“Where’d you get that?” Syd asked, silently berating themselves for thinking to bring a strap on, but not thinking to bring lube.

“My mom’s room. I took it just in case.” She said as she crawled back over to where she was sitting before. “Take your pants off.” 

Syd quickly stood up and pushed the jeans and boy shorts the rest of the way down before stepping out of the holes and kicking the garments to the side. 

“Now, walk over here,” Elena demanded and she scooted to the edge of the bed and shifted her position so that her legs were hanging off. Syd stepped forward so that the dildo was right at Elena’s face. She squeezed a pile of lube into her hand before shutting the bottle and tossing it on the floor next to the bed. She rubbed the liquid slowly up and down the shaft, staring up at Syd.

Their breathing began to quickly pick up as their heart began to race. They watched Elena’s hand move skillfully up and down, as if the dick was their own. The member was fully lubricated, but Elena kept going.

“What are you doing?” Syd asked.

“Giving you a hand job. I want to make sure you’re good and hard before going inside me.”

Syd moaned. They loved that Elena was down to roleplay. She was making all of their fantasies come true. She ran her hands up and down the shaft and few more times before bringing her lips to the fake penis and running them all the way down as far as she could go, and then back up, taking almost the whole thing in her mouth. Watching Elena giving them a blow job was turning them on more than they could have ever imagined. They tried their best not to thrust their hips in fear of gagging Elena. She could tell that they were holding back. She pulled her mouth off of the cock and looked up at Syd.

“It’s okay. You can move your hips.” She said before bringing her lips back down onto the cock.

She could feel that Syd was still hesitant, so she grabbed the back of their ass and pulled them forward, urging them to thrust. After a few attempts of getting Syd to move the way she knew they wanted to, they finally began to thrust on their own. Elena kept her hands on their ass though, because it was a nice ass and she liked feeling their muscles moving as they moved their hips back and forth.

Elena wasn’t too crazy about the taste. The lubricant had a weird taste to it, and the dildo itself tasted like a pool toy. She would have much rather wanted to taste Syd, but she knew that this was going to make them hornier than if she had gone down on them or fingered them. And she wanted them to be as turned on as possible, because she wanted to be fucked. _Hard._ And she knew that the only way to get Syd to do that to her was to get them into the proper mindset.  
Once she felt Syd thrust their hips hard enough to where they were almost choking her, she pulled the dildo out of her mouth and slowly laid back onto the bed, putting on a show. 

Syd watched with wide eyes, being sure not to miss a single detail of the way Elena’s curves moved. She wagged her index finger toward her, gesturing for them to come over to where she was. They crawled onto the bed and lowered their body on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around their neck and pulled them into a kiss.

The pair passionately kissed for a couple of minutes, hips slowly gyrating against one another’s. With her arms still wrapped around Syd’s neck, Elena released their lips and looked up into their eyes.

“I’m ready,” she said confidently.

Syd nodded and sat up. They grabbed the appendage with their right hand, sliding it up and down one time to make sure it was still wet enough. Elena watched as they positioned the tip at her entrance. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She was half horny and ready to be filled up, and half scared that it was going to hurt too much. Once Syd got the tip positioned perfectly at her entrance, they leaned back down, resting all of their weight onto their left hand as their right hand slowly guided the cock inside of Elena. They studied her face, ready to stop in case they saw any signs that this was too much for her. Elena closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as she felt the erection stretch her little by little. Once the tip was all the way in, she felt a little bit of pain causing her muscles to tense up, which made it worse. She opened her eyes.

“Wait, stop for a second.”

Syd stopped abruptly, being sure not to make any movements. “Are you okay? Do you want me to pull it back out?”

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head. “No, no it’s okay. I just need a second.” She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply as she tried to relax her muscles. Once she felt her body relax, she opened her eyes and looked up at Syd. “Okay, I’m good. Keep going.”

Syd hesitantly continued to push slowly inside her. Elena closed her eyes and breathed a steady rhythm as more pain entered her body. She tried her best to keep her muscles relaxed, and to keep her face from showing any pain. She knew that if Syd saw any kind of discomfort on her that they would pull out, and that’s not what she wanted. Elena squeezed her eyes as she felt the slight change in pressure. Syd looked down and saw that their hips were flush against Elena’s.

“It’s all the way in. You okay?” They asked.

Elena smiled at how good it felt to be completely full. It felt way different than when Syd was using their fingers. “I’m good. Now, fuck me.” She said before moving her hips back and forth, and grabbing Syd’s ass to encourage them to do the same.

They pulled their hips back before slamming back into Elena. She threw her head back and moaned, reveling in the feeling. After a few times of Syd slowly pulling back and quickly slamming back into her, Elena couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted more of Syd. She wanted it rough.

“Faster. Harder. Fuck, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. Please,” she begged.

Syd nodded, and did exactly as their girlfriend asked. They thrusted their hips back and forth as fast and as hard as they could. Elena couldn’t believe how amazing the sensation felt. And the fact that it was Syd who was banging her made it ten times hotter. It wasn’t long before she felt the pressure build up in her abdomen. She held out as long as she could, not wanting this feeling to be over yet, but she couldn’t help it. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching, and she couldn’t resist its temptation. She tightly wrapped her legs around Syd’s waist and dug her nails into their shoulder blades as an intense wave of electricity shot straight to her center.

“UNGHHHHHH!” She screamed, arching her back off the bed as her walls pulsated around the dick, choking it like a vise. She continued to move her hips back and forth as she rode out her orgasm. When she finished, she dropped all of her limbs onto the bed like a ragdoll. 

Syd waited a few moments before slowly pulling out of Elena. They loosened the straps and slid out of the harness, dropping it onto the floor. It was moments like these that they wished they had worked out on a regular basis, because their muscles were extremely sore. They laid down next to Elena, both girls catching their breath, but for different reasons.

Once Elena was able to form coherent thoughts again, she immediately thought about Syd.

“Did you cum?” She asked. She wanted to make sure Syd wasn’t left out this time.

They shook their head.

“Do you want to cum?”

They paused for a second before nodding. 

“Want me to touch you?” She asked, looking deeply into Syd’s eyes. 

They nodded again. They desperately wanted to experience their own orgasm, especially after everything that had just happened. And they didn’t want it to be by them this time. They wanted Elena to be the one to bring them to their orgasm.

Elena kissed Syd’s lips as she slowly brought her hand down to their center. She rubbed their inner thighs for a moment, teasing them, before dipping her fingers into the wet mound. Syd gasped at the contact. They were so ready for this. Elena moved her fingers up and down, just as Syd did to her before. She was careful not to go too far and touch their entrance, seeing as how they mentioned before that they didn’t like it.

Elena continued this for about ten minutes. At first, Syd was really feeling it. But then they began to lose concentration, and suddenly they couldn’t get focused. The feeling of Elena touching them felt really good, but they knew they weren’t going to have an orgasm from it. They laid there for a couple more minutes, trying to get out of their head, before finally giving up. They reached down and grabbed Elena’s wrist, pulling her off of them.

“What’s the matter?” Elena asked, concerned. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, it’s not you. You’re perfect. It’s me,” Syd said apologetically. “I’m just not feeling it. I’m not connecting with my body right now.”

“Is it the wrong bottom situation right now?” Elena asked sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Syd confessed. “I wish I could just change anatomy whenever I wanted, you know? It sucks sometimes wanting both, but at different times. I’d rather just be a binary transgender man. At least then I could get bottom surgery and be happy.”

“Are you sure you don’t want bottom surgery?”

“Yeah, completely sure. Because sometimes I like not having anything between my legs, and so if I got surgery I would just be unhappy that I don’t have what I have now.”

Elena looked at her girlfriend sympathetically. She wished she could just give them what they wanted. To give them a hand job as if they had a dick with them actually being able to feel it. She sat up as an idea hit her.

“What?” Syd said, wondering what was going through Elena’s mind.

“I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” She reached down on the floor and grabbed the strap on. “Here, put this back on.” She tossed it into the bed before quickly walking out of the room.

Syd looked at her confused, but didn’t bother protesting. Elena was such a driven girl that there was no use in trying to argue. They stood up off the bed and untangled the harness before stepping their legs through the holes and tightening the straps around their hips. Looking down at the protruding member, they sighed as they brought their hand to the shaft and started rubbing it. The sight of stroking the silicone penis was turning them on. They just wished they could feel it between their legs.

As Elena walked back into the room, they jumped and yanked their hand away, as if they were doing something wrong. They noticed that she was holding the small rectangular mirror from the wall in the hallway. 

“What’s that for?” Syd asked.

“You’ll see. Get on the bed and lay down on your back.”

They did what they were told, and laid down hesitantly. “I’m a little scared…”

“Don’t be,” Elena reassured as she sat on the bed. “This is going to feel good. Just trust me.”

Syd nodded as they relaxed their muscles. Elena quickly put her long hair up in a messy bun before picking the bottle of lube up off the floor and squeezing it over the dildo. She used her left hand to rub up and down as she looked suggestively at the member, and then up at Syd as she smirked. Syd stared at their girlfriend’s hand moving up and down as they began to slowly move their hips back and forth. Their mouth was slightly agape. The way Elena was sitting on her heels made her body look incredibly sexy. The small of her back dipped in a bit, complementing the perfect curve of her ass. Syd could feel their biological center begin to swell. They reached over and rubbed up and down Elena’s back with their right hand.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” Syd said in a slightly breathy tone.

Elena smirked at her girlfriend. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just looking at you is turning me on so much.”

“I can feel it,” Elena smiled, looking back at the shaft she was stroking, suggesting that she was talking about the strap on as if it were a part of Syd’s body. And her goal was to make them feel that it was.

She picked up the mirror next to her and placed it in front of Syd, right below where the dildo was sitting. “Hold this right here,” she said.

“Uh, okay.” They grabbed the sides of the mirror with both hands.

Elena reached down with her right hand and touched Syd’s clit and started rubbing up and down, mirroring the movements of her left hand on the fake cock.

Syd gasped at the sudden feeling of Elena touching their most sensitive spot. “Oh, fuck.” They threw their head back against the pillow, being sure not to drop the mirror. They stayed there for a second before lifting their head back up to look down between their legs. It was amazing. They could feel Elena touching their center, but since the mirror was blocking their view of their biological anatomy, all the could see was Elena’s hand rubbing the silicone penis. It actually felt like she was jerking them off. This was one of those times where they were so thankful to have such a brilliant girlfriend, because they never would have thought of this.

Elena concentrated on her movements. As her left hand moved up the shaft, her right hand moved up Syd’s clit, and as it moved down, her right hand did the same. She wanted to make sure that they were completely convinced that the dick was theirs. She smiled at how wet Syd was. She had never felt them _this_ wet before, which meant that the mirror trick was working.

“What?” Syd asked, wondering why Elena was smiling.

“You’re so hard,” she said as she bit her lower lip suggestively. 

Those words caused a wave of electricity to flow through Syd’s lower abdomen. “You make me hard,” they said before letting out a moan and thrusting their hips harder, trying to fuck Elena’s hand.

Elena brought her hand all the way down the shaft, then brought it back up, lingering over the tip for a few seconds before bringing it back down. When she was at the bottom of the shaft, she moved the first two fingers of her right hand slightly below Syd’s clit, and when she rubbed the tip of the cock, her fingers rubbed directly over their clit, before following back down below the sensitive nub. She noticed that Syd bucked their hips every time she got to the tip.

“You like that baby?” She asked in a sultry voice.

“Ungh yes,” Syd replied right as Elena went back up to the tip.

“Your cock is so fucking hard. I can barely wrap my hand around it.” She licked her lips.

Syd responded with a moan. They couldn’t form any words right now. With everything that was happening, and actually feeling like they had a dick for the first time ever, they were more turned on than they had ever been before. They could feel the pressure building up, and knew that they were getting close.

“Faster,” they demanded.

Elena began to increase her pace in both hands as she pumped her left hand up and down the shaft while simultaneously moving her right fingers up and down their clit.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Syd yelled in a loud voice.

“Are you gonna cum?” Elena asked, keeping a steady rhythm in her hands.

“Uh huh,” Syd whimpered.

“Your dick is getting harder by the second. I can feel you getting close. Fuck, I bet that cock would feel so good in my tight pussy.”

Those words alone cause a wave of heat to rip through their center. _“Shit Elena,”_ They cried in a low, husky voice. They thrusted their hips harder and faster.

“Are you gonna shoot your load?”

 _“Uh huh.”_ They could feel themselves rapidly approaching the edge.

“Do it baby. I want you to cum in my mouth.” She brought her lips down to the tip of the cock and began to suck on it as she continued to pump her fist up and down the shaft.

 _“Fuck!”_ Syd shouted as they arched their back and slammed the cock further up into Elena’s mouth for a second before bringing it back down. They continued this pattern as Elena rubbed their clit and stroked their cock. 

When Syd finally came down from their orgasm, Elena brought her lips as far down the shaft as she could before bringing it all the way back up, releasing with a loud pop. She swallowed loudly, as if she had actually swallowed Syd’s cum.

Syd watched, mesmerized as they continued to breathe heavily, biting down on their forearm. Their eyes followed Elena as she climbed on top of them, watching her press their cock down onto their stomach with her center. She leaned down and placed her lips delicately onto Syd’s, giving them a sloppy kiss before bringing her head down to their ear. 

_“You taste, so fucking good,”_ she whispered before biting their earlobe. Their center twitched at the words. Their head began to spin from all of the heavy breathing they had done over the past few minutes. 

Elena placed her hands on both sides of the pillow to hold her weight as the grinded down, letting out a breathy moan. Syd felt Elena glide her hips up and down their stomach. They looked down and watched their cock disappear into her slit, and reappear and she coated her wetness all over the shaft.

“You’re still hard,” she whispered.

“Mhmm,” Syd replied, feeling their clit become erect again.

“I’m so turned on right now. I want to feel all of you inside me. Please, baby. Fuck me. I want you to pound me so hard that I won’t even be able to walk tomorrow.”

Syd shuddered at the thought. “I’m so hard for you baby. I want to cum inside you.”

Elena nodded as she continued to breathe heavily. She grabbed the lube and poured it over Syd’s penis. Syd reached down and pumped it, making sure it was lubricated enough. When they were finished, Elena lifted her hips up as Syd grabbed the shaft. They rubbed it up and down her slit first, being sure to hit her sensitive clit, before positioning it at her entry. She slowly sunk her hips down onto Syd’s erection, closing her eyes and letting out a gasp as she felt them fill her up completely.

They placed their hands onto Elena’s hips as they watched their cock disappear into her center. She slowly moved her hips up and down the shaft, trying to control her breathing.

“God, you feel so good inside me,” she whimpered. 

Syd concentrated on thrusting into their girlfriend. They continued this slow rhythm for a few seconds before picking up the pace. Syd couldn’t take it anymore. They wanted to be in control. They wanted to fuck Elena. 

Before Elena could comprehend what was happening, Syd skillfully rolled them over so that they were on top and she was on bottom. She was amazed that they were able to do this without their member slipping out. She wrapped her legs around their hips and squeezed, causing them to go deeper into her. 

“Fuck baby. You’re so deep.”

Syd thrusted their hips as hard as they could, pounding into Elena’s center. They were thrusting so hard that they could hear the sloppy sounds of Elena’s wetness as they slammed their bodies together. Elena was so happy that nobody was home, because her bed was moving so much that the headboard was hitting the wall. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Syd’s neck as she pulled them into a sloppy kiss, wanting to feel them everywhere.

They continued fucking for a few minutes, until Elena could feel the familiar pressure begin to build.

“I’m getting close,” she said.

Just then, Syd pulled the shaft out of Elena’s center, causing the girl to whimper at the emptiness.

“Why’d you do that?” She asked, slightly annoyed.

“Get on your hands and knees. I want to fuck you from behind,” they demanded as they got onto their knees and stroked their cock, trying to keep their erection up.

Elena loved how demanding they were being. Syd was usually very shy, so seeing this confident side of them turned her on even more. She quickly turned around and stuck her ass up into the air. Syd rubbed more lube onto their dick before positioning it at her center and slamming it all the way in.

 _“Fuck!”_ She screamed at the unexpected feeling.

Syd grabbed onto her hips and pulled her into them as they thrusted their hips forward, fucking her harder than before. Elena rested her left cheek onto the bed as she brought her right hand up to her clit, rubbing it as fast as she could. She moaned and grunted at the contact.

“God, I can feel your walls choking my dick. I can barely move it.”

“I’m gonna cum,” she whimpered. “Shit, I’m gonna cum so hard. _Fuck._ ”

Syd moved their hips harder, still holding onto Elena’s body. Elena felt the pressure building up more and more, until she felt her walls begin to contract, hard. She felt her wetness dripping everywhere. 

_“Shiiiiiiit!”_ She cried out as the intense orgasm ripped through her body.

With the sounds of Elena’s cries, and the feeling of the strap on moving against Syd’s center, it wasn’t long before they were experiencing their own orgasm. They bucked their hips hard into Elena and held them there, imagining that they were filling her up as their center exploded. When they were both finished, Elena plopped down onto the bed, causing Syd to pull out of her. As Elena rolled over onto her back, Syd stared down at the soaked cock, watching the liquid glisten all over it. They looked down and saw their own wetness rolling down the inside of their thighs. They looked back up at their girlfriend, who was breathing heavily with her hands over her face, trying to catch her breath.

“Fuck,” was all they could manage to say through desperate attempts to catch their breath. They couldn’t believe what had just happened. They actually fucked Elena Alvarez. And it wasn’t like earlier. Earlier, it felt like they were fucking her with a strap on. But this time, it felt like they were fucking her with their dick.

Elena finally moved her hands from her face and set one hand on her stomach, and the other behind her head.

“That…was… _incredible._ ” She said between breaths. “Like, mind-shattering. I think I squirted.”

Syd grinned. “Really?”

“Really,” she said, trying to catch her breath. She slowly adjusted her body. “I can barely move my legs.”

They laid down on the bed next to her, not even bothering to take the strap on off. Elena curled up in Syd’s arms as she placed her hand over their stomach and sighed.

“I never thought that I would like any kind of penis, with me being super gay and all. But you with a penis, is extremely hot.”

“I agree,” Syd said, staring down at the member. “I never thought I could feel like I actually had one, but tonight I did, thanks to you.”

Elena smiled. “I would do anything to make you happy.” 

“You did,” Syd said before giving her a soft kiss.

Elena yawned before grabbing her phone to check the time. It was almost 10 o’clock. “I don’t want to move,” she groaned.

“Me neither,” Syd replied.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

“Are you sure that’s okay? Doesn’t your family get back early in the morning? What if your mom see me? She’ll know that we had sex.”

Elena got up and locked her door and turned off the lights before sliding back into the bed, bringing the covers on top of them and cuddling up next to Syd. 

“It’s fine. She’s going to figure it out anyways when she sees that I’m having trouble walking,” she said.

Syd smiled at the thought. Elena turned over so that her back was facing Syd. “Can you hold me?” She asked sweetly.

They reached down and pushed the strap on down their legs, dropping it to the floor before turning over and spooning Elena, feeling her warmth against the front of their body. They both shuddered at the feeling. It wasn’t long before both of the girls fell asleep, bodies fitting perfectly together.


	5. Let’s Talk About Your First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope finds out that Elena had Syd over last night and decides to confront her about it.

_“Ughhhh.”_ Elena groaned at the sound of a loud bird squawking on the fire escape. 

She remembered that she had gotten up in the middle of the night to crack the window open because it had gotten really hot. After all, she wasn’t used to sleeping next to a warm body all night. She sat up in the bed and dragged her feet over to the window to close it.

Syd half opened their eyes and brought their arms out of the covers to stretch as Elena crawled back into bed. 

“Good morning,” They said with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning,” Elena said, smiling back. She leaned over and kissed Syd, trying not to breathe out of her mouth in case she had morning breath.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Syd said sleepily.

“Me too.”

Syd looked over out the window and noticed that it was really bright outside. “What time is it?” They asked.

Elena grabbed her phone and checked the time. When she saw how late it was, she quickly sat up. “Shit. It’s almost eleven.”

Syd sat up next to her, keeping the covers over their chest. “What time is your family supposed to be getting home?”

“10:30…” Elena said, worriedly.

“Oh.” Syd nodded, trying not to worry. “Well, maybe they’re late? I mean, I don’t hear anyone.”

“Let me go check.” 

Elena stood up out of bed and walked over to her closet. Syd watched her curves move with her footsteps. They really just wanted to take a picture of her for their own entertainment, but they knew that would be an inappropriate request right now. Elena threw on a tank top and some sweatpants, not bothering to put on any underwear. She walked over to the door and quietly cracked it open, pressing her ear to the space to see if she heard anyone.

“I don’t hear anything. I’m going out to check.”

She opened the door and slipped out, very carefully shutting the door behind her as if it was made of glass. As she walked further down the hallway, she heard music coming from the kitchen. She peered around the corner and saw her mom sitting at the table.

 _“Shit.”_ She whispered.

“Ah, Elena. You’re up,” Penelope said from the table, smiling.

Elena took a deep breath as she hesitantly walked into the living room. 

“Hey mom. How was the trip?” 

When she got to the table, Penelope patted the spot next to her, signaling for her to take a seat. “It was good. Papito’s team won, unsurprisingly. And it was just nice to get away from all the chaos of work and school for a bit.”

Elena pulled out the empty chair and sat down. “That sounds nice.” She nodded awkwardly. She was beginning to worry that she was taking too long and Syd might assume that the coast was clear and walk out…without any clothes on. She turned her head and looked down the hallway just to make sure.

“How was the protest?”

Elena whipped her head back around. “Huh?” She asked, clearly distracted.

“The protest you went to yesterday with your friends? How was it?” Penelope brought her coffee mug up to her lips with both hands and took a sip.

“Oh yeah, um it was good. I feel like we really got the message across.”

“I’m guessing there was a lot of people there at city hall?”

“Yeah, it was packed, but it was worth it.”

Penelope pursed her lips and smiled as she looked at Elena.

“What?” She asked as she noticed her mom’s facial expression.

“You said the protest was at Pershing Square.”

Elena looked at her mom like a deer in the headlights. She knew that she had been caught. And if her mom tried to catch her in a lie, then that meant that she probably knew that Syd was there, which more than likely meant that she saw both of them sleeping in her bed. 

She sighed. “When?”

“About 30 minutes ago when we got home. I thought it was weird that you were still sleeping this late, so I opened your door to check on you and saw you two in bed together.”

Elena quietly nodded, looking down at the table. She remembered that she had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and forgot to lock her door back.

“Why don’t you go ask Syd if they want to have some brunch with us.” Penelope asked, finally ending the awkward silence that had gone on for painfully too long.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I’m sure you two are hungry.” She nonchalantly took another sip of her coffee.

Elena scrunched up her face in embarrassment as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. “Oh god, Mom!” 

Penelope quickly dropped her mug back down on the table and waved her hands in defense as she struggled to swallow the hot coffee that was in her mouth. “No, no! I didn’t mean because of that! I meant because it’s so late!”

Elena stood up from the table without saying anything. She couldn’t handle being there anymore with her mom knowing what she had done. She opened the door to her bedroom and immediately noticed the strap on laying on the floor next to the bottle of lube. There was no way her mom didn’t see that.

“Great.” She muttered, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Syd and dropped her face into her hands, shaking her head as she groaned.

“I’m guessing that your family is home?” Syd asked, not having changed position since Elena left.

Elena sighed and lifted her head back up as she simultaneously dropped her hands onto her lap. “Not only that, but my Mom walked in earlier and saw us together.”

Syd thought back to when they woke up and remembered that they had the blanket covering their body up to their neck. They let out a sigh of relief.

“Is your mom mad?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, why would she be? We had permission.”

“That’s good. I didn’t want to have to crawl out the window and leave via the fire escape.”

“Oh, she said to ask you if you wanted to stay for breakfast. Or, brunch, I guess.”

Syd raised their eyebrow. “Is that a good idea?”

“Honestly, I think it would be more awkward if you declined.”

They nodded in agreement. “Okay, I’ll stay then.”

After a few minutes, the girls walked out of the bedroom, trying their best not to show any shame on their faces. They were greeted with the smell of pancakes and eggs.

“Ah, good morning girls,” Lydia sang in a cheerful voice.

“Why are you so happy Abuelita?” Alex asked from where he was sitting at the table. “You never say good morning to Elena…”

Elena made a face at him.

“Cooking and listening to Cuban music always makes me happy, Papito.” She said with a singsong voice as she pranced over to him and kissed his forehead. Her face immediately dropped and she glared at Penelope, who was serving pancakes onto everyone’s plates. “It’s how I’ve stayed sane living with Lupita loca all of these years.” She gestured vigorously.

Penelope sucked her tooth and shook her head. “Mami, I said I was sorry. Get over it already.” She said, waving the spatula around.

“What happened? Elena asked as she and Syd sat down next to each other at the table.

“Your mother forgot me at the hotel when we were leaving.” Lydia crossed her arms dramatically.

Elena’s eyes widened. “Mom! You actually _forgot_ Abuelita?”

Penelope sat down in her chair. “What? We got up 4 A.M. and the only coffee that the hotel had available was decaf. Can you blame me?”

“Yes.” Lydia said bluntly before walking over to the kitchen window to grab the bowls of eggs and fruit salad.

“Ay, whatever Mami.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I was only gone for two minutes. I turned around as soon as I noticed that the car ride was too peaceful.”

Lydia stared at Penelope with the bowls of food in her hand, hovering them over the table. “Why do you like to hurt me?” She said before setting them down.

Penelope rolled her eyes and inhaled sharply through her nose in response.

“I rode with Schneider in his new Slingshot on the way back. It was awesome!” Alex said excitedly as he drenched his pancakes in syrup.

“Yeah yeah, the only reason I let you ride in that thing was because you did really well at your game.”

“And also, because you made e-Schneider give you his social security number in case something happened and you had to ruin his life,” Lydia added.

Penelope pointed her index finger up in the air. “And I’m keeping that in case I need it for future use.” 

“Wow, I wish I could ride in a Slingshot. Those look really awesome,” Syd said, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

“Oh, it was amazing. It felt like I was in the Batmobile!”

“I hope that’s because of the way the vehicle looks and not because you were going really fast…” Penelope crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Alex.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Schneider never went over 80.”

Penelope continued to stare at him, not moving.

“I mean…uh…70?”

Still not moving.

“60?”

She lowered her head and squinted her eyes at him.

Alex began to get nervous. “What do I know? I’m just a kid. I don’t even drive.” He chuckled nervously. “I’m sure we never went faster than…well, whatever speed is too fast.” He quickly shoved some food in his mouth.

“Either way, I hope you enjoyed it, because none of my kids are getting in that thing ever again.”

“Hey, that’s not fair! I never even got to ride in it.” Elena whined.

“Well, too bad. You missed your chance. You should have come with us to the game.” Penelope smiled at her.

Elena rolled her eyes.

“Pero Mija, this was an important protest for Elena,” Lydia defended. 

Elena couldn’t tell if her Abuelita knew that she didn’t actually go to a protest, but she figured it would be best to play along either way, so she just nodded awkwardly.

“What was the protest for again?” Alex asked.

Elena and Syd both looked at each other.

“Uh…” Elena started, trying to quickly come up with something, but drawing a blank.

“Gay rights.” “Animal cruelty.” They both said at the same time. 

Penelope tried her best not to laugh as Alex and Lydia began to look more and more confused.

“It was about the cruelty of gay animals.” Elena quickly explained.

“Really? I didn’t know animals could be gay,” Lydia asked surprised.

“Are people really that cruel to gay animals?” Alex asked, genuinely curious.

“Well you know how some people are. Homophobia runs deep.” Elena said nervously as she quickly stabbed her fork into a strawberry and shoved it in her mouth. Everyone was still staring at her. Penelope slightly smiled and shook her head. “Anyways, what’s everyone’s plans for the day?”

“Oh, I’m going out shopping with Leslie. He’s finally letting me dress him. Like the little sister I always wanted,” Lydia said with a smile on her face.

“Um, okay…” Elena responded. Her Abuelita’s relationship with her mom’s boss was really weird. But who was she to judge?

“I’m hanging out with some friends from school. Sophomores.” Alex said, confidently nodding at how popular he was getting at school since he’s grown up a little.

“Yeah, I’m still driving you too and from the mall,” Penelope said sternly.

Alex huffed and leaned back in his chair.

“What about you mom?” Elena asked.

“Oh me? I don’t have anything planned.” She placed her elbows on the table and interlaced her fingers above her plate.

“Really? Nothing?” Elena was wanting the house to herself again. She really just wanted to spend more time with Syd, doing you know what. Ever since last night, she had been thinking about when she would get another mind-blowing orgasm from her amazing girlfriend.

Penelope shook her head. “Nope. I’ll be here at the house all day.” She smiled.

“Cool,” Elena choked out.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” Penelope asked, still smiling. “I hope I’m not ruining any plans by staying home all day.”

Elena squirmed in her chair. 

“Actually Ms. Alvarez, I need to head back home soon.” Syd said.

“You do?” Elena asked disappointedly.

“Yeah. My mom wanted me to go plant shopping with her today. It’s her way of bonding. Also, she doesn’t like pushing shopping carts.”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Your mom is really weird.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Syd agreed as she nudged his side with her right elbow. “I got my coolness from my dad for sure. He’s actually in the process of transcribing the Star Trek books to Klingon.”

Alex smiled and slowly nodded his head as he tried his best not to laugh. “Wow. Super cool.”

“Nothing is as weird as Elena trying to reuse our trash,” Lydia pointed out.

“It’s called recycling.” She explained for what seemed like the millionth time in her mind. “Someone in this house has to save the planet.”

“What, I save the planet,” Lydia said defensively.

“Teaching people how to dance does not count as saving the planet,” Elena said as if it were obvious.

“Well it should be. I’ve seen the way you dance, and it’s more of a natural disaster than that earthquake we had last month.” 

“Daaaaaaang Abuelita burned you so bad that I can see the heat coming from your face!” Alex said amusedly.

Elena rolled her eyes. “No, that’s just my annoyance with this family.” She shoved her chair back as she quickly stood up from the table. “Come on Syd. Let’s go watch an episode of Buffy before you have to leave.” She marched down the hall, not even bothering to wait for her girlfriend.

“Uh, thanks for brunch Ms. Alvarez and Ms… uh, Elena’s Abuelita.” They quickly stood up from the table and followed Elena to her room.

“Was it something I said?” Lydia asked genuinely.

“No Mami, it’s not you. I think she’s just feeling a little embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? By us? How could she be embarrassed when she has me as an Abuelita, and Papito as a handsome hermano?”

Alex nodded his head in agreement. “It’s true. She doesn’t realize how lucky she is to get to see this face every day.” He made a few poses as if he was modeling for a photoshoot.

Penelope smiled and shook her head. “I’ll agree that you are very handsome Papito. But it’s not enough to mask how much you smell right now. You better go shower before I take you to the mall.”

“What? I smell _awesome_.” He lifted his arm and inhaled sharply through his nose. He scrunched up his face as he quickly brought his arm back down to his side. “Yeah, on second thought I think I’m gonna hit up that shower.” He stood up from his chair and walked towards the bathroom.

Penelope turned to Lydia. “Elena isn’t embarrassed about us, Mami. She’s embarrassed about the fact that I found her and Syd in bed together this morning.”

Lydia looked at her blankly. “So?”

Penelope was confused by the lack of drama in her mother’s response. “So? You’re not even at least a little surprised?”

“Why? What were they doing?”

She chortled, “What do you think they were doing?”

Lydia shook her head, still confused. “Cuddling, the way teenage girls usually do?”

“Ha, yeah, after a long night of you know what.” 

She still didn’t understand what Penelope was talking about. 

Penelope dropped her arm down on the table. “They had sex, Mami.”

Lydia’s jaw dropped as far as it would go. _“Qué?!”_

Penelope nodded. “Yeah.”

“But, they’re both girls!”

Penelope squinted her eyes in confusion. “So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, boys are the ones who want to have the sex. So I just figured that since there’s no boy, there’s nobody pushing to have sex.”

Penelope huffed in disbelief. “You’re telling me that only men want to have sex, and women don’t? That you never wanted to have sex with Papi, or anyone at all for that matter?”

“What are you crazy? I’m not dried up like you.”

Penelope rolled her eyes. 

“But our sex drives are based on our desire to procreate, and so of course I would want to have sex with a man. But not with a woman. That wouldn’t make sense, because I can’t make a baby with a woman.”

Penelope sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Mami, Elena is gay. The way that you and I feel about men is the exact same way she feels about women. And she’s a teenager, so of course her hormones are all over the place.”

Lydia’s eyes widened, like she had just solved a murder mystery. “Are you saying that my granddaughter has the sex drive of a teenage boy?!”

Penelope raised an eyebrow. “Mami, that’s not what I’m saying. But I don’t know the exact science behind what makes her attracted to women, or what kind of sex drive she has. What I mean is, both males and females are designed to want to have sex. Procreation doesn’t matter. If you’re physically attracted to someone, even if they couldn’t get you pregnant, you would still want to have sex with them. It’s just human nature.”

Lydia grabbed her coffee and threw her head back as she took a shot. She set the cup back down on the table and nodded. “Okay, so Elena is having sex. What are we going to do about it?”

“Well, nothing. I told her it was okay.”

Lydia’s eyes widened. “What do you mean you told her it was okay?! You’re her mother!”

“I know. And I don’t think she’s doing anything wrong.”

“She’s only sixteen!”

“She’s almost seventeen. And besides, she’s mature enough to be able to make her own decisions when it comes to her body.”

“So, if she said she wanted to get a tattoo of a monkey eating a banana, you would sign the permission form and let her get it?” 

Penelope furrowed her brow at the strange example. “Hell no. But that’s different. I’m not talking about her getting some weird tattoo permanently etched into her skin. Besides, she would never want that. Alex, maybe…”

“But you’re talking about her losing her virginity. A woman’s virginity is a precious gift from God!”

“Did you lose your virginity to Papi?” Penelope raised her eyebrows.

“…Well, no. But I regret it ever since!”

Penelope rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Look, I love Elena. She’s my little girl and of course I want to protect her, but the fact is that she’s going to have sex whether I let her or not. Kids always find a way. But she’s smart, and she’s not going to do something she isn’t ready for. And Syd is a good kid too. They wouldn’t pressure Elena into doing something she wasn’t ready for. We just have to accept the fact that Elena is growing up and is approaching adulthood.”

“Well I don’t want to accept that.” Lydia crossed her arms and tossed her head to the side.

“Me neither Mami. But we have to.” She grabbed her mother’s arm and gently squeezed it.

Lydia slowly turned her head back and looked at her daughter. She let out a sigh of defeat and uncrossed her arms. “Okay, fine.”

Penelope gave a slight nod and released her mother’s arm.

“But Papito is staying a little boy forever. I don’t care what you say.” Lydia added pointedly.

Penelope quickly nodded. “Agreed.”

* * *

It was a few hours later. Penelope had just gotten back from dropping Alex off at the mall. She walked through the front door and saw Elena playing PS4 on the couch.

“Hey honey,” she said as she shut the door behind her.

“Hey,” Elena responded only half paying attention. She was extremely invested in her game.

“Is Syd still here?” She placed her keys and her purse on the table by the front door.

“No. They left while you were gone.”

“Oh okay.” Penelope took her shoes off and walked over to the couch to sit next to her daughter. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before she added on to the question. “Like, right after I left to drop off Alex? Or like, closer to just now?”

This caused Elena to crash her car, losing the game. She set the controller down and shifted uncomfortably in her seat before leaning back against the back of the couch. “Are you mad at me for having Syd over?” She asked, staring forward as she avoided eye contact.

“What? Honey, no I’m not mad at you.” Penelope cooed. Elena looked up at her with an apologetic look on her face. “Why would you think that?” She continued.

“Because, you just seemed upset at breakfast. You kept making these comments like I had done something wrong.”

Penelope sighed. “I’m not mad at you. And I don’t want you to think you did anything wrong. I’m not too thrilled that you lied to me about the protest, but I understand why you did it. I’m the one who told you not to tell me when you plan on having sex.”

Elena relaxed at her mother’s words. She felt relieved that she wasn’t in trouble.

“I guess I just got a little freaked out when I saw you both in bed. I wasn’t expecting it, and I was caught off guard. Before that moment, you having sex was just an idea. But now that it’s happened, I have to really accept that you’re becoming an adult.”

Elena looked at her sympathetically. She knew it was hard for her mom to watch her grow up.

“And also, I noticed some things on the floor…” Penelope added as she looked at her daughter knowingly.

Elena felt her face heat up. “Oh, you uh. You saw that?”

“Yeah. And I know you went through my drawer to get that lubricant.”

“I’m so sorry Mom. We just, we didn’t…we weren’t prepared for that. Or at least I wasn’t. I didn’t know Syd was going to bring that.”

“Syd’s isn’t pressuring you, right? I just want to make sure they’re not forcing you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“No, of course not!” Elena quickly defended her girlfriend. “You know Syd, they’re not assertive at all. I just wasn’t expecting that to happen last night, but I wanted to use it. We both did.”

Penelope looked at her daughter, eyes only slightly getting watery at the thought of her only daughter actually losing her virginity. “So, you did use it?” She said softly.

Elena nodded hesitantly, like she was admitting some dark secret.

“And everything went okay? You’re not…hurt or anything?”

Elena shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “Everything went fine. I’m fine.” She said quickly, trying to end the conversation. The truth was that she was very sore down there and it was kind of uncomfortable to walk, but she wouldn’t dare tell her mom that.

“Good.” Penelope nodded.

“And we didn’t do anything while you were gone, since I know you were wondering.”

Penelope let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her chest. “Oh thank god!” She huffed out. She gave herself a moment to calm down. She looked at her daughter and smiled, admiring the mature young adult she had become. She noticed that Elena was feeling a little uncomfortable, so she decided to end the conversation there. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your game.” She stood up from the couch and kissed Elena on the top of her head before turning around to head towards the kitchen.

“Oh, and Mom?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“You should always knock before coming into my room. You know, just in case.”

Penelope smiled at her. “Got it.”


	6. Let's Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has the house to herself again, after convincing Alex to give her and Syd some privacy. Which is good, because she's in the mood for some intense fucking.

“Alright Elena, I’m leaving to go to group therapy with Jill and Ramona. Keep an eye on Alex.”

“Okay Mom.” She watched Penelope grab her purse and keys from where she was sitting on the couch. She waited for her mom to shut the door and lock it completely before pulling out her phone.

**Elena: How soon can you get here?**

**Syd: Mmm 40 minutes if I get ready now. Why?**

**Elena: My Mom and Abuelita are gone. I just have to get Alex out and we can have some alone time ;)**

She eagerly stared at the dots on her screen that symbolized that Syd was typing.

**Syd: On my way.**

Elena grinned at the words before shoving her phone back into her pocket and running to her bedroom to straighten up. 

She grabbed the clothes from her bed as she heard her brother walk into the room.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, concerned. “I heard you running.”

Elena looked up at him as she bent down and picked up a few garments from the floor, adding them to her previous pile.

“Syd is coming over.” She rushed over to her dirty hamper and dumped the clothes in before turning back to face Alex. “Which means that you have to leave.”

“Your room?” He asked as he watched Elena walk over to her bed.

“The house.” She grabbed the comforter and straightened it out.

“No way! Finn and I have plans to play Destiny online with each other.”

Elena fluffed the pillows. “So just go over to his house. That way you don’t have to play online.”

“It’s not the same. We like talking into the headsets. It makes us feel like we’re in the game.”

She smoothed over the comforter one last time before walking over to him. “Look, I really need you to do this for me Alex. Please?”

He rolled his eyes and let out a breath of frustration. “Why do I have to leave? Why can’t you guys go somewhere else?”

“Because we need my room,” she said nonchalantly. 

“What are you doing that’s so important that you have to be here in your bedroom without anyone else in the house?”

Elena wasn’t sure if Alex was messing with her, or if he was just that oblivious. But she didn’t care either way. She was going to get what she wanted. She crossed her arms before confidently saying, “We’re going to have sex.”

“Yeah, I’m out.” Alex replied without missing a beat. He turned around and walked away.

She felt bad for kicking her little brother out of the house, but she was desperate. It had been over a week since she and Syd had sex. Sure, they had a few quickies here and there. In Elena’s room while her family was home, in the public restroom at their favorite pizza place, even in the back row of the movie theater, but they were always fully clothed. And although the fact that they could get caught at any moment made everything undeniably hot, it just wasn’t the same as full on sex. It wasn’t like feeling the bare skin of Syd’s toned stomach against her own as they slid their fingers inside her, whispering dirty things into her ear and gazing into her eyes while she came undone. That was what she craved. …That, and Syd’s face between her legs.

She shuddered at the thought. She felt her center throb as her clit began to swell. _“Ugh,”_ she groaned in frustration, squeezing her thighs together. She debated whether to wait for Syd or to just get it out of the way. She ended up picking the latter.

Elena quickly unbuttoned her pants and shoved her hand inside her panties, rubbing the spot that needed the most attention. She didn’t bother shutting her door because she knew that Alex had already left. She moved her fingers in circles as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her legs draped over the edge and onto the floor while her left hand was placed behind her, bracing her torso. She whimpered and moaned as she picked up her pace, imagining that her fingers were her girlfriend’s tongue. She felt the tension building up in her body. As her center grew tighter and tighter, she rubbed faster and faster. 

“Oh fuck!” She cried as she exploded. She lifted her body off of the bed and thrusted into her right hand, still holding herself up with her left hand. A stream of wetness gushed out, causing her panties to get soaked. She dropped her body onto the bed as she came down from her orgasm, letting herself feel the aftershocks. She laid there for a couple of minutes before standing up to change.

Just as she finished buttoning her shorts back up, her phone chimed. She picked it up and opened the message.

**Syd: Here!**

_Just in time,_ she thought to herself. She rushed over to the door and opened it. 

“Hey y-“ 

Before Syd could even finish their sentence, Elena grabbed them by the hand and dragged them down the hall. It took them a second to realize that they were no longer in the living room, and that they were already walking into her bedroom door.

As soon as they were inside, Elena slammed the door shut and shoved Syd’s back against it. She smashed their lips together and hungrily tasted her girlfriend’s mouth, letting out little moans. Her hands roamed all over her their body, as if she was trying to touch everywhere at once. 

It didn’t take long for Syd’s brain to catch up to the rest of their body. They whirled around, switching their positions so that Elena was now the one against the wall. They grabbed Elena’s shirt and began pulling it up over her head as Elena lifted her arms into the air before throwing it across the room. Syd slammed their right hand against the wall, bracing themselves as they grabbed Elena’s back with their left hand and rammed their hips into the younger girl’s.

Elena groaned at the unexpected contact and wrapped her arms around Syd’s neck, pulling their face as close to hers as possible as she continued her assault on their lips. 

There was something primal about the way Elena was kissing them and humping their leg. It was a whole new level of desperation that Syd had never seen from their girlfriend before. This was the moment that they knew that this wasn’t going to be a delicate love making session like their first time. No, this was going to be completely different. It was going to be sloppy and rough, with intense pangs of desire. They were going to _fuck._

Just as they had finished that last thought, Elena placed both of her hands on top of Syd’s head and pushed them down as hard as she could, causing them to fall to their knees. Instantly they knew exactly what she wanted, and they began to rip off all barriers that were between their face and the source of Elena’s arousal. She assisted Syd in taking off her shorts and panties by flailing her legs as Syd pulled everything down. She kicked the clothes to the side and thrusted her hips forward as her hands simultaneously shoved Syd’s face against her center.

“UNGHHH,” she moaned as soon as Syd’s tongue had come into contact with her swollen clit. There was no conversation, no hesitation, no waiting to see if anything was okay. Just the feeling of the sudden contact and the knowledge that everything was fair game. And Elena loved it.

“Oh shit. Fuck Syd, your tongue feels so good against my pussy,” She said breathily as she brought her left hand up above her head onto the door behind her, right hand tangled in Syd’s hair. 

They had never head Elena use that word before, and boy did they love it. They grabbed Elena’s left leg and lifted it over their shoulder so that they could get to every part of her center with ease. They flicked their tongue up and down over her clit as fast as they could. Syd was too impatient at this point to work her up slowly. They just wanted to feel her orgasm against their face, and they wanted it now.

Elena thrusted her hips faster as she squeezed her left leg around Syd. “Oh my god, don’t stop. I…I’m gonna cum…oh fuck I’m gonna cum…fuck baby, you’re gonna make me…” She squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled onto the back of Syd’s head with all of her strength. She let out an intense moan that would’ve caused anyone to be concerned about what was happening in that room. Syd quickly brought their tongue down to Elena’s entrance. She pulsed around Syd’s tongue as they collected the juices that flowed out of her. They continued to fuck her with their tongue until they felt the rapid pulsing subside. Elena’s knees started to buckle as holding herself up became an obstacle. Syd noticed this right away and wrapped their arms around her waist, holding her up as they gently kissed all around her stomach and her hip bones. She smiled at the soft touches, relishing in her post-orgasm high. She had never been high before, but she imagined it felt similar to this. 

Syd stood up off the floor, kissing Elena all the way up her torso until they reached her lips and kissed her. It wasn’t a fast kiss like before, but rather a slow, deep one. Elena smiled as she pulled away.

_“I can taste myself on your tongue,”_ She whispered into Syd’s ear before jumping back into a passionate kiss.

Syd involuntarily moaned into Elena’s mouth. A jolt of desire shot from their heart down between their legs when they realized just how aroused they were. Elena must have noticed it too, because she reached down and cupped the crotch of their tight jeans. She pulled back to look at Syd as she squeezed. They let out another soft moan, noticing Elena’s brown eyes darken with lust. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” she said with a devilish grin as she reconnected their lips together, pushing Syd backwards towards the bed. 

She shoved Syd down onto the bed and grabbed the waist of their jeans and pulled, releasing the button. She hungrily grabbed everything that covered the lower half of Syd’s body and yanked it down, both jeans and dark blue panties. She reached behind her back and unhooked her own bra, as Syd did the same. The girls threw the garments aside before reaching for each other. Elena dropped her fully naked body down onto the older girl’s, her thigh between theirs as she moved up and down, causing Syd’s soaking center to glide along her soft skin. Syd could never understand how Elena’s dancing was so awkward when in bed she moved her hips in a way that would make Jennifer Lopez jealous.

Syd grabbed Elena’s tight ass and squeezed it for a moment before giving it a smack. This caused Elena to groan in pleasure and buck her hips against theirs. “Ugh, I’m supposed to be giving you an orgasm, but at this rate I’m going to be the one cumming all over the place.

“I can arrange that,” Syd smirked.

“Mmm tempting,” she continued moving her hips back and forth. “But it’s your turn.” 

She brought her lips down to Syd’s neck and trailed aggressive kisses down toward their collarbone. She moved her lips down between their breasts, ending at their stomach right below their bellybutton. They looked down and were met with Elena’s soft eyes. 

“Can I taste you?” She asked.

Syd hesitated for a second before nodding. Elena smiled as she moved down Syd’s body, positioning herself so that her head was between their legs. She looked down and saw their swollen bundle of nerves, pulsing. She knew that Syd was beyond ready for their release, so she wasted no time. She dropped her head down and sucked on their erected clit.

Syd inhaled sharply and dropped their head back against the pillow. They felt like the wind had just been knocked out of them. 

“Jesus Christ!” was all they could manage to say after a few seconds of trying to catch their breath. They looked down at the top of their girlfriend’s head that was bobbing up and down. They reached their hands down and gently placed them on the back of her head. They weren’t pushing her down or anything, they just wanted to feel the motion of her head moving. They laid their head back down and closed their eyes, imagining that she was giving them a blow job. 

After a few minutes, Syd began to feel themself getting closer to the edge, but it wasn’t enough. They needed full body contact. They sat up, causing Elena’s mouth to detach from Syd’s clit. She looked up at them, confused, but before she could even protest, Syd grabbed her and moved her so that she was lying flat on her stomach. They straddled her bare ass and grabbed onto her waist, humping her harder than they ever have before. Once Elena realized what they were doing, she pushed her bottom half up, grounding her backside into Syd’s center. Syd grunted as they basically fucked their girlfriend’s perfectly round ass, feeling themselves getting closer to their release. They moved faster as their abdomen began to tighten up. A few pules from their center signaled that they were about to reach their climax.

_“Fuck,”_ they grunted as they felt the electricity moving through their core. Elena could feel the contractions against her skin. They continued to hump her as they rode out their orgasm. When they were finished, they rolled over and laid on their back, chest heaving. 

Elena smiled as she watched Syd. She was completely in love with this amazing human, she had no doubts about that.

“What?” Syd asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

“Nothing. Just looking at you.” Elena dropped her left ear down onto her folded arms, still lying flat on her stomach.

“So, uh, now what?”

Elena smirked. “Round two?”

Syd laughed at their girlfriend. “You’re really feeling it today, aren’t you.”

“If I’m being honest, I’m feeling it every time I’m with you. You turn me on so much.”

“I do?” They were genuinely surprised. 

Elena sat up, resting all of her weight on her left hand. “Duh! Have you ever looked in a mirror?”

A slight blush crept across Syd’s face. “I guess I just never thought of myself as being attractive. I’ve always just felt so awkward.”

“Syd, I’ve never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life.”

“Really? Not even Kristen Stewart?”

Elena pursed her lips as if she were debating her answer. “She’s a close second. And what about Selena Gomez? Do you find me more attractive than her?”

“She’s a close second,” Syd replied, mimicking Elena. The girls laughed in unison.

“Wow, I guess we really are each other’s type.”

Elena nodded. “I’ve never really thought about it before, but I guess you’re right. I never imagined that I could be anyone’s type. I also always felt too awkward.”

“Well lucky for you, awkward is just my type.” Syd winked at Elena, causing her to melt, before bending over to pick up their clothes.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Elena asked.

“Getting dressed?” Syd replied as if they weren’t sure it was the correct answer.

“We’re not done yet.”

“We’re not?”

“I mean, unless you want to be done? Sorry, that sounded really controlling of me.” Elena closed her eyes as she silently cursed herself.

“No, no. I’m ready to go. If you want to keep going, let’s do it.” Syd dropped their shirt back onto the floor.

Elena grinned as she jumped off the bed and strutted over to her closet. She pulled out an old shoebox and opened it, revealing the strap on.

“I’m really glad we decided to leave that here. It was really awkward wearing that on the bus last time.”

“Me too,” she said as she tossed the box to the side and walked it back over to the bed, handing the item to her girlfriend before continuing. “Mainly because we don’t have to worry about remembering to bring it.”

Syd stepped through the holes of the harness and pulled it up over their hips before tightening the straps. They instinctively grabbed the length and started lightly rubbing it. Elena pulled the lubricant out of her desk drawer.

“Did your mom ever notice that was gone?”

“She saw it when she discovered the strap on. She just let me keep it. I think she just wasn’t able to use it ever again knowing that it was used to deflower her little girl.”

“Deflower, huh? Is that what I did to you?” Syd asked playfully.

“Yep. Definitely.”

“Want me to _deflower_ you again?”

Elena let out a breathy chuckle. “I don’t think a person can be deflowered more than once.”

“No, but I can fuck you,” they replied, a mischievous smirk lighting up their entire face.

The jaunty expression on Elena’s face was immediately replaced by an aroused one as she felt her center twitch. “Why, yes. You most certainly can.” She stared into Syd’s eyes for what felt like the longest second in the world before pulling their face into hers, both girls still standing by the bed. She reached around with both hands and grabbed Syd’s ass, pulling their lower half into hers as she brought her hips forward. She moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth as she felt the contact of the bulge against her center. She continued moving back and forth as the cock slid in between her legs and along her slit. 

Syd rubbed their hands along Elena’s sides, feeling her curves. They absolutely loved the shape of her body. Even just thinking about it lit a fire inside them, causing them to rock their hips harder. Their clit began to throb as a strong desire to pound their girlfriend senseless filled within them. They pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the lube, squeezing it all over the hard erection and rubbing it. 

“How do you want to do this?” They asked, still rubbing the cock as if to keep it from losing its erection. They had already shifted into the mindset of it being a part of their body. They looked hungrily into Elena’s eyes. She shuddered at the primitive look on Syd’s face. She knew that what they wanted…no, _needed,_ was to fuck her like an animal, slamming their dick in and out of her. She could see it in their lust-filled eyes. The burning desire to take her all the way. She licked her lips at the thought as she stared down at Syd’s hand massaging their length. She desperately craved some rough, messy, can’t-ride-a-bike-for-weeks sex right now.

“I don’t care how you do it. I just need you inside me.”

Syd looked down and noticed that Elena was clenching her thighs together, which meant that she needed them, badly. They whirled her around and pushed her forward onto the bed, causing her to catch her fall with her hands as her feet stayed planted firmly on the floor. She grunted at the sudden force of having to catch herself. As soon as she was bent over, Syd grabbed her hips with one hand and guided their cock to her entrance with the other. When they found her dripping center, they pushed their hips forward as hard as they could, ramming their thick erection deep inside their girlfriend until their hips were flush against her backside. 

“Fuck!” She hissed as the feeling of being completely filled washed over her body.

Syd wasn’t worried about hurting Elena. They knew that ever since they had first done it with the strap on that it didn’t hurt her anymore. She loved it rough, and she made sure Syd knew that. They slowly pulled their hips back until only the head was inside of Elena before slamming back into her, even deeper than before. Elena grabbed the comforter as she balled her hands into a fist. Syd repeated the pattern a few more times, each time causing Elena’s knees to weaken a little bit more. She brought her right hand up to her clit and began rubbing circles.

“Baby, please,” she whined. “I need you to fuck me hard. Fast. I want to feel you moving inside me.

Syd happily obliged to their girlfriend’s request and thrusted their hips at a faster pace. They held onto the creases of her thighs on the sides of her body. Every time they thrusted forward they simultaneously pulled her back into them. The wet sounds of their hard cock penetrating the younger girl harmonized with the slapping of her ass against the bare skin of their hips. It was enough to drive Elena insane, and bring her closer to orgasm. The faster Syd moved, the faster Elena’s fingers danced against her sensitive clit.

“Ohhh yes…God that feels so good…oh fuck yes…” She managed to choke out between the moans and groans of her rapidly approaching orgasm.

Syd could tell that their girlfriend was almost there, so they pumped in and out as hard and as humanly possible. It only took a few thrusts until they felt the resistance of Elena’s walls clutching onto their member. 

“Ohhhh god. Unghhhh.” Elena moved her fingers as fast as she could until her entire body exploded. She moved her body back into Syd as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She dropped onto her knees, causing the dick to slide out of her. She rested her head against the edge of the bed, slowly regaining any form of consciousness, a look of defeat on her face. Syd stared down at the cock in awe as they glided their hand along it, spreading Elena’s juices. 

“Shit. Who needs lube?” They said without stopping the rubbing motion.

Elena didn’t respond. She wanted to though. There were a million things she wanted to say right now, but her body was too weak to say any of them. 

The visual of Syd rubbing the soaking wet cock made them incredibly aroused. Their clit was so erect that they could feel the base of the strap on rubbing against it every time they moved their hand. They couldn’t stop. Everything just felt so good and surreal. They continued jerking themself off, grunting as their abdomen tensed up. They slightly bent their knees and pushed their hips forward, as if they were aiming their dick at something, ready for fire. A deep moan escaped their lips as they reached their climax. Their hand kept pumping, even though their hips were stuck in a forward position. They occasionally thrusted in and out of their hand as they waited for the aftershocks to subside. When they were completely sure they had milked themselves dry, they wiped their hand onto their thigh and let out a satisfying sigh.

When they entered back into reality, they looked over at Elena, who was staring at them with the most amused look on her face. Realizing what they had just done in front of their girlfriend, their cheeks began to heat up in embarrassment. 

“Oh god. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… Sorry, sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Elena said. She wasn’t smiling, or looking grossed out or anything. She just looked really invested. Like she was replaying what she had just witnessed in her head. “That was fucking incredible.”

Syd’s eyebrow slowly lifted. That was not the reaction they were expecting.

“I now have that memory to masturbate to, so thank you for that.” Now Elena was the one who looked like she was in awe.

“Um, you’re welcome?” It was more of a question than a statement.

“You really have no idea how sexy you are, do you?” Elena asked as she struggled to pick herself up off the floor.

“I guess not.” Syd loosened the straps of the harness. “Uh, it’s okay to take this off, right? I’m assuming we’re done now.”

“Yes, we’re done. I’m done for a while. God, you fucked me so good that I can barely move,” She grabbed her crotch as she wobbled shakily over to her dresser to put some clean clothes on.

Syd collected their own clothes from the floor and put them on.

“Well, you weren’t bad yourself. I’ll never get over the face you make when you…finish.” Syd loved talking dirty in bed, but for some reason talking like that outside of sex just made them feel really awkward.

Elena whipped her head around, hands clutched around the knobs of the open drawer. “What face?”

“I can’t describe it. It’s just your orgasm face. But don’t worry, it’s cute.”

She smiled before turning back around. She pulled out a random pair of un-matching bra and panties before putting them on. “Well, my mom should be back from group therapy soon,” she said as she threw on a shirt and some shorts. “You should probably leave.”

“Oh, I see. You were just using me for sex.” Syd folded their arms accusingly. 

Elena’s eyes widened. “No, no! Oh god, I’m so sorry. That didn’t come out right…”

“Hey, relax. I’m kidding,” Syd chuckled.

Elena grabbed a pillow and threw it at them playfully. “You’re an ass! You made me feel so guilty.” She pouted.

“I’m sorry baby,” Syd walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her, squeezing her into a warm hug. “And for the record, you can use me for sex anytime.”

She shook her head at her girlfriend’s playful remark before resting it on their shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave. Your body is too comfortable.” She squeezed their waist a little tighter.

“I know, but I have to get home anyways. My mom thinks I’m out getting some milk.”

Elena pulled back. “Seriously? _That_ was your excuse?”

Syd shrugged. “It was the quickest thing I could think of. If I had told her I was coming here, she would’ve asked a million questions. Besides, I didn’t want there to be any chance of her calling your mom for whatever reason.”

“Good point. But don’t you think she’s worried about where you are right now since you’ve been gone for so long?”

Nah. She started watching a Martha Stewart special when I left. She loses all sense of time when she watches stuff like that. Trust me, I once waited four hours for her to pick me up from school, and she still thought she was early…even though the sun was setting.”

Elena nodded hesitantly, feeling the need to ask Syd if their mom had seen a doctor recently, but ultimately deciding against it. She shook her head, releasing the thought. “Well, I’m really glad you came.”

Syd smirked. “I’m glad you came too. More than one.”

She pursed her lips and shook her head. “I walked myself right into that one.”

“Yeah, you really did.”

“Come on, stud.” She grabbed Syd’s hand and interlaced their fingers together. “I’ll walk you out.”

The girls walked hand in hand as they reached the front door. Syd turned around, still holding Elena’s hand, and kissed her. After a few seconds, Syd pulled away from the kiss, much to Elena’s reluctance, based on her facial expression that looked like that of a child who has just been told that there are no more cookies left. She let out a sigh as Syd let go of her hand to open the door. 

“I’ll text you.” Syd said.

“Please do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They gave her one last peck on the cheek before leaving. Elena sighed as she shut the door and locked it. The sigh was half disappointment of her girlfriend leaving, and half euphoric from what had just happened between them.

Realizing how hungry she was, she walked over to the kitchen and made a sandwich. She grabbed her plate and walked over to the couch before turning on the TV. She put it on the first channel that wasn’t playing any commercials. It didn’t matter what she watched, really. Either way, she wasn’t able to focus on it. All she could think about was Syd and how in love with them she was.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the door open.

“Hey sweetie,” Penelope said, causing Elena to jump. “Why are you watching an infomercial about antique jewelry?”

“Oh, good question. I just turned the TV on and was flipping through channels.” She quickly grabbed the remote and pressed the up button a few times.

Penelope nodded. She stumbled across the room as she tripped over something. “Ay!” She yelled. “Alex! How many times have I told you not to leave your shoes at the front door!” She shouted as she threw his shoes against the wall. She walked into the kitchen and noticed that the trash bag was still there next to the can. “And why is the trash still here! It doesn’t look like you’ve done any of your chores!” She waited for a response. “Alex?” 

“Um, Alex isn’t here.” Elena finally answered.

“Then where is he?”

“He went to Finn’s.”

She folded her arms and glared at Elena. “And how did he get there?”

“I think he took the bus.”

“You _think?_ Why did he even go there? He knew he was supposed to stay home today and finish his chores.” Her voice was rapidly approaching angry territory.

Elena hesitated a little before answering. “Um, because I asked him to leave.”

Penelope scowled at her daughter. “And why did you do that?”

Elena stared at her, the guilt showing all over her face.

“You know what, you don’t even have to answer that. I get the feeling that Syd was over here.” she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She was fully in angry territory now.

“I’m sorry,” Elena said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“You were supposed to be watching him Elena, not kicking him out of the house.”

“I know,” she dropped her head in shame.

“What were you thinking? Actually, scratch that. I know _exactly_ what you were thinking.” Penelope said accusingly.

“Okay, okay. I said I was sorry.”

“You’re grounded,” Penelope shot back.

“What?! You’re grounding me for having sex?!”

“No, Elena. I’m grounding you because you forced your brother out of the house _to_ have sex.” She let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. “Being an adult means being responsible. You can’t just do whatever you want whenever you want. You have to balance your responsibilities and prioritize. And although at your age I’m sure sex seems like a priority, it’s not.”

Elena nodded. She didn’t know what to say. She knew her mom was right. Penelope looked at her daughter and saw how guilty she felt.

“Here.” She handed Elena her car keys. “You can start by going to pick up your brother.”

Elena looked at the keys in her hand, confused. “But, you never let me take the car.”

“Yeah, well, you need the practice and I don’t feel like driving to get him. The whole reason I took you to get your license was so that you could do things when I don’t’ want to do them myself.”

“Um, thanks?” Elena said questionably, unsure if this was some sort of test or not. 

“Don’t thank me. Just go get your brother so he can do these damn chores.”

“On it.” Elena grabbed her shoes and rushed out the door, sloppily putting them on in the hallway. She was mostly grateful that she was able to leave the house with her mom being so mad at her. She knew everything would be better after her mom had cooled down a bit, and she did not want to be there during that process.

* * *

“See you later!” Alex yelled to Finn as he got in the car. He expected Elena to start driving, or to at least start the car, but she just sat there, glaring at him. “What?” He finally asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me mom wanted you to stay home today?” She asked, the frustration apparent in her voice.

“You didn’t ask,” he replied, as if it were obvious.

“You could have said something, Alex. Now I’m in trouble with Mom because you didn’t get your chores done.”

“Hey, you’re the one who kicked me out, remember? Don’t blame me just because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“Okay, first of all, that’s extremely degrading.”

Alex rolled his eyes as he stuffed his jacket into his book bag.

“And second of all, I can too keep it in my pants!” She huffed.

“Oh yeah? So what if I had told you that Mom wanted me to stay home today? Would you really have changed your plans? Be honest.”

Elena grit her teeth together and looked away. She really wanted to prove him wrong, but she knew he was right. Hell, even if there was a serial killer on the loose and they were on lockdown again, she still probably would’ve kicked him out, because that’s how desperate she was to be fucked by her girlfriend. She had an itch, one that not even masturbation could have completely resolved. The only thing that could have scratched it was Syd, and boy did they ever. She really hated her hormones for making her a bad sister sometimes.

She groaned in defeat as she turned her body to face the front and dropped her head back against the headrest. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. At least I got to hang out with Finn instead of doing my chores.”

“Actually, Mom made me come get you so that you could finish your chores.” She started the car and backed out of the parking space.

“You mean so that _you_ could finish my chores,” he corrected.

Elena rolled her eyes. “Fine. I guess I owe you.”

Alex fist pumped, causing Elena to shake her head. She gave a slight smile as she began to feel like a good sister again.

“So, how did you get Abuelita out of the house?”

“Abuelita wasn’t home. She went out with Dr. Berkowitz to some museum today, remember?”

“Um, no she didn’t.”

Elena slammed the brakes, causing the tires to make a painful screeching sound. The sudden stop forced Alex back, resulting in him slamming his head against the headrest.

“Ow!” He yelled. “Why’d you stop in the middle of the parking lot?”

“What do you mean she didn’t?”

“Dr. B got food poisoning or something during their lunch, so she came home early.” He winced as he massaged the back of his head.

“What time?” She asked worriedly.

“I don’t know.”

“Alex! What time?!” She shouted in a voice she had never even heard herself use before.

He jumped back towards the window as soon as her piercing voice reached his ears. “Okay, okay!” He brought his hands up in defense. “She sent me a text. Let me see…” He pulled out his phone and opened the text thread. “3:30.” He said apathetically before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Elena thought back, trying to remember the timeline of her day. It only took her a few seconds to realize that 3:30 was definitely after Syd had gotten there. She was too scared to think about exactly what they were doing around 3:30. She slammed her foot on the gas and sped out of the parking lot, causing Alex to hit his head a second time. 

“Ow!” He yelled even louder this time. “Can you stop doing that?”

She tightened her grip around the steering wheel, trying her best not to freak out…well, at least not any more than she already was. 

“I’m guessing this means Abuelita got home while you two were…” he hung onto that last word, avoiding having to finish that sentence.

“She’s going to kill me.” She said, realizing that she hadn’t blinked since leaving the parking lot. But for whatever reason, the slight burning sensation in her eyes distracted her a bit from thinking about what her very religious grandmother would say to her.

“Maybe she never went inside? Was she there when you left?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, I never saw her.”

“See? She probably ended up staying with Dr. B to take care of him.”

She relaxed a little at the possibility that her Abuelita didn’t go to the apartment and everything was fine. But she still had to prepare herself for the worst, just in case.

“I hope you’re right.”


	7. Let's Talk to Abuelita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Lydia have a conversation about her having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers! This is going to be the last chapter of this story :( But don't worry, because I will be posting more stories and one-shots, so be on the lookout for those! Thank you for all of the comments and kudos <3

Elena ran up the stairs of the apartment complex, Alex following behind. She opened the door to their apartment and rushed to violently pull back the curtain of Lydia’s room. The unexpected actions caused Penelope to jump, dropping the big plastic bowl that she was holding. “What’s going on?!” She panicked.

Elena slowed down when she realized the room was empty. “Uh, nothing,” She said, trying to sound normal and not worried at all. “Is Abuelita here?”

Penelope wrinkled her forehead in confusion. “No? She went to that museum with Doc.”

“Oh, so she did go to the museum,” Elena said with a sigh of relief slowly releasing with each word as she and Alex smiled at each other.

“Yes, you were there when she told us she was leaving. Remember? We made that joke about her being older than most of the artwork.” Penelope chuckled. 

Elena realized that her mom probably hadn’t talked to her Abuelita since this morning. “But she hasn’t said anything to you recently? She didn’t text or call you or anything?”

“Uh, no?” Penelope’s face quickly switched from confused to worried. “Why? Did something happen to her?”

“No, no!” I was just curious. Everything is all good.”

Just then, the front door swung open. “Hola mi familia!” Lydia chimed happily as she waltzed into the apartment.

Elena rushed over to her, not wanting to waste any time. “Abuelita! Did you just get here?”

Lydia looked at her with a blank expression. “Didn’t you just see me walk in?” She gestured towards the door before placing her hands on her hips. “Are my entrances not dramatic enough anymore?”

“No, I mean, have you been out all day?”

“Yes, I have been out for most of the day.” She set her handbag down onto the table by the door, where all handbags apparently live.

Elena tried to decipher her Abuelita’s answer. _Most of the day_ could mean anything. Even if she had stopped by the house for a minute, it would still mean that she was out for _most of the day._ She tried her best not to overthink it. Surely if her Abuelita had seen or heard anything, she would have said something by now. She sat down at the table, resting her body from all of the tension it had been holding for the past 30 minutes.

“Okay guys, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes,” Penelope yelled from the kitchen as she fluffed the rice that was in the pot.

“Oh, that’s okay. I already ate. I think I’m just going to go in my room and read a book,” Lydia said in a strangely distant voice.

Penelope traipsed into the room. “Are you sure Mami?”

“Si, I’m sure.”

Penelope shrugged her shoulders. “Okay. More for Schneider I guess…wherever he is.” She looked at her watch. “He’s usually here by now.”

“Oh, I asked him to pick up some earplugs for me. He should be here soon.” Lydia said as she walked towards her makeshift room. Elena sunk into her chair, wishing that she could just dissolve into nothing. She knew it was coming. She closed her eyes and repeatedly whispered to herself, _“Please no. Please no. Please no.”_

“Earplugs? For what? You’re already going deaf.” Penelope snickered at her own insult. 

“But unfortunately, not deaf enough to drown out the sounds of your sex-crazed daughter,” Lydia said sternly before yanking the curtains shut.

Elena’s face turned beat red. Guess Alex wasn’t right.

“What’s she talking about?” Penelope asked, concerned.

“I uh, I think I’m gonna go do these chores myself after all,” Alex said before grabbing the bag of trash from the kitchen and walking out of the apartment.

Penelope knew that if Alex was desperate to take out the trash, then it was something serious. “Okay, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Elena grabbed her forehead and began massaging it. “I think Abuelita came home early when Syd was here.”

It took Penelope a minute to put together what the problem actually was. When she figured it out, she let out a breathy laugh. She walked over to Elena, who’s head was covered by both hands now. She stood behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. “That’s called karma for kicking your brother out of the house.” She kissed the top of her Elena’s head before letting go of her.

Elena turned around to look at her mom. “You’re going to talk to her for me, right?”

Penelope cackled. “Oh, no baby. I’m staying out of this one. You wanted to be an adult, well this is part of it. Dealing with the consequences of your actions by yourself.”

Elena groaned and dropped her head back into her hands. Nobody had noticed Schneider open the door.

“Hey, maybe next time you’ll be a little more careful when you two have sex!” Penelope yelled from the kitchen.

“Nope.” Schneider said midstride before immediately turning around and walking right back out the door.

“Wait, Schneider! You don’t have to-“ She was cut off by the sound of the door shutting. “Well, I guess it’s just three of us tonight for dinner.”

“Actually mom, I’m not too hungry. I’m feeling kind of sick. I think I’m just going to go lie down.” Elena stood up and walked to her room.

“How come whenever I cook, nobody wants to eat?” She shook her head, turning off the stove and making a plate of food for herself. Alex cracked open the front door to make sure the conversation from earlier had ended before walking in. “Alex! You still want to eat, right?”

“Are you kidding? I _always_ want to eat.”

Penelope smiled. “That’s my boy.”

As soon as Elena entered her room, she threw herself onto her bed and pulled out her phone, dialing Syd’s number.

 _“Hello?”_ They answered.

“Hey, so remember what we did earlier?”

Syd chuckled. _“Um, yes. I think I do remember that.”_

“Well, at some point during all of that, my Abuelita came home.” She heard nothing but silence, so she continued. “Did you hear anything when we were…you know…?”

 _“No. But to be honest, I don’t see why we would have. We were pretty loud.”_ Elena could hear the nervousness in Syd’s shaky voice.

“Ugh, of course this would happen.”

_“Do you think we’ll get in trouble?”_

“No, my mom already knows. She’s not mad or anything…at least not that about that. And you don’t have to worry. My Abuelita won’t say anything to you, just me.”

_“Well, do you want me to come over just in case? Maybe we can talk with her together.”_

“That’s really sweet of you Syd, but it’s okay. It’s probably better if it’s just me.”

 _“Oh, thank god.”_ Elena heard a loud release of air from the girl. _“I was starting to get super stressed out about the whole thing.”_

“Have I ever told you how cute you are?” The younger girl smiled.

 _“I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice,”_ Syd teased.

“Well, you are.” Both of the girls paused, blushing at the flirtatious vibes that entered the atmosphere. “I guess I should go talk to my Abuelita. I’d rather just go ahead and get it over with than wait and see what she says.”

_“That’s smart. Good luck, and be sure to tell me how it goes.”_

“I will. I’ll talk to you later babe.”

Syd blushed at the pet name. _“Talk to you later.”_

As soon as Elena hung up the phone, she felt the nerves creeping up to the surface. She spent about 30 minutes practicing her speech in front of the mirror before finally leaving her room. When she walked into the living room, she saw her mom sitting on the couch. “Where’s Alex?” She asked as she sat down on the couch next to Penelope.

“He went over to Schneider’s. Are you feeling any better?”

“A little. I think I’m going to go ahead and talk to Abuelita though, just to get it out of the way.”

“Talk to me about what?” Lydia said as she snatched the curtains open dramatically.

“Well I think that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be in my bedroom if anybody needs me,” Penelope said before jumping off of the couch and making a swift exit.

Elena sighed. “Abuelita, can you come sit over here with me? I want to talk to you about something important.”

Lydia walked over to the couch and sat next to her granddaughter before clasping her hands together and gently placing them in her lap. With an emotionless expression, she said “Okay. I’m listening.”

Elena didn’t even bother taking a breath. As soon as her Abuelita gave her the go-ahead, she jumped right into the conversation. “I’m not a little kid, Abuelita. I’m very mature for my age and I’m old enough to make decisions for myself, especially when it comes to my body and my relationship. So yeah, I had sex with my girlfriend, and I’m not ashamed of that. I shouldn’t feel guilty about that, and it’s not fair that you’re trying to make me. I’m sorry for what you might have heard, but I’m not sorry for what we did. We were responsible and courteous enough to wait until everyone else was out of the house, but if I had known that you would’ve come back so early I wouldn’t have done anything.” Her face softened as she let her guard down a little. “I really don’t want you to be mad at me Abuelita. Because even though we give each other a hard time, I do love you. And I care a lot about what you think of me. And I don’t know what I would do if you were disappointed in me.”

Lydia continued to stare at her like a robot. As if everything Elena had just said went straight through one ear and out the other. Elena shook her head in annoyance. “Whatever. Clearly this was pointless.” She stood up from the couch, but Lydia grabbed her arm gently. “Sit down, Elena.” She said. Elena hesitantly sat down, looking at her Abuelita in an attempt to read her face.

“When you came out to me, I had a hard time with it at first. Everything was so easy for me. The Bible so easily laid everything out like a road map. Do this, don’t do that. It was simple. And that’s a part of why I like it so much. But then you came along and suddenly it wasn’t so simple. I could see the pain in your eyes, and the struggle you were going through, even before you told me. And so I was stuck choosing between everything I had known, and my own granddaughter. But ultimately, I knew that I had to choose you. And so from that day on, I began to see the world differently. Things that used to be black and white weren’t black and white anymore. And everything I had known throughout my 58 years of life on this Earth-”

“You’re 74.”

“…And everything I had known throughout my 74 years of life on this Earth was suddenly not true anymore. I had to relearn things and change my opinions. And now with everything you’re telling me, you’re asking me to do that again. You are asking me to change my opinions about sex and to be okay with my 17-year-old lesbian granddaughter having sex with her girlfriend who does not specify as any specific gender, and that’s extremely difficult for me…and very confusing.”

Elena nodded in understanding as she looked down at the floor. She hadn’t thought about how hard all of this was on her Abuelita.

“But,” Lydia continued, “You’re still my granddaughter, and I’m always on your side. I _will_ be okay with it, but it’s going to take some time.”

She lifted her head up and smiled. “Really? You think you can be okay with this?”

Lydia smiled back. “I do. Just as long as you promise not to do anything while I’m in the house.”

“It won’t happen again. I promise.” Elena said excitedly before wrapping her arms around Lydia and pulling her into a hug. 

After a few moments, Lydia pulled away and rested her hand on Elena’s cheek. “I’m going to heat up some food. Do you want to eat with me?”

“Actually, yeah. That sounds great.”

As Lydia stood up to go into the kitchen, Elena pulled out her phone. 

**Elena: Crisis averted. I talked to my Abuelita, and everything is okay :)**

She immediately received a text back.

**Syd: What did she say?**

**Elena: Just that she loves me and she’s going to try to be okay with it, which is a lot for her.**

**Syd: I’m so relieved! I was afraid that dinners with your family were going to be awkward for me now.**

**Elena: I wouldn’t let that happen. But honestly, I’d rather have dinners alone with you ;)**

**Syd: Oh really? I think I could arrange that.**

Elena smiled dopily at her phone. She was completely in love, and she knew it. 

**Elena: I don’t know if I’ve said this before, but thank you for being my first time. It was incredible, and I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much, Syd.**

She waited a few minutes for a response, but got nothing. Just when she was about to apologize profusely for making Syd feel uncomfortable, she received a text.

**Syd: Words can’t express how happy you make me. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. You make me proud to be myself, and for that I’m so grateful. I’m the lucky one. And thank you for being my first time too <3**

Elena beamed, not realizing that her mom had walked into the room.

“Hey, I know that look,” Penelope smirked. “Someone’s in love,” She teased.

Without bothering to look up, Elena replied with a sweet smile, “Yeah. I am.”


End file.
